


Лабиринты душ

by Nnneki



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, Cross-posted, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, OOC, Organized Crime, Past, Politics, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnneki/pseuds/Nnneki
Summary: Блум очень хотела встретиться со своими настоящими родителями. У окружающих было своё мнение по этому поводу. Сторми считала, что это глупое желание, но безустанно совершенствовала убойность своих заклятий. Дарси безразлично пожимала плечами и продолжала эксперименты с ядами всех мастей. Айси предвкушающе усмехалась и судорожно напитывала силой новые артефакты. Наверное, стоило учитывать ещё одно мнение, но Блум о нём никто не рассказал.
Relationships: Avalon/OC, Darcy & Icy & Stormy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это скорее работа полу-развлечение. Если что она начата давно, просто решила выложить сюда только сейчас.  
> Оригинал валяется здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6176334

Цветы благоухали. Изумрудная зелень газонов была аккуратно выстрижена. Двор заливали тёплые лучи ясного солнца. Наверное, сложно было найти более идеальное место, чем Алфея. Школа всегда была под стать тем, кто в ней учился: феям — будущим кумирам для всех девочек. А сейчас прекрасные подрастающие защитницы своих планет и всего Волшебного измерения либо сидели во дворе и готовились к урокам, либо просто отдыхали у себя в комнатах. Учителя же, в свою очередь, тоже готовились к урокам, только с другой стороны. За тем, чтобы всё было именно так, наблюдала сама Гризельда, строжайший завуч, которого побаивались даже те, кто вовсе не учился в этой школе.

И только одно место не соответствовало духу школы: апартаменты профессора Авалона. Порог был словно границей между двумя мирами. Мрачное помещение выглядело так, будто оно находится в Облачной башне, а не в Алфее. Вся гостиная была заполнена смогом, только ухудшающим и без того тусклое освещение. Но кроме этого он мешал дыханию: смог этот был сигаретный, а, при добавлении запаха дорогого алкоголя и оружейного масла, создавалась весьма адская для остальных обитателей прекрасного замка смесь. Однако тем трём, кто сидел внутри, ничего из этого не мешало. Девушка в коротком алом платье спокойно курила, усевшись прямо на стол. Авалон, снявший свой пиджак и расстегнувший несколько пуговиц рубашки, потягивал виски, поигрывая янтарной жидкостью в стакане. Третий же, мрачный мужчина в тёмном бесформенном одеянии, методично чистил свой автомат, время от времени любовно поглаживая воронёный ствол.

— Думаете уговорит? — нарушил давящую тишину Авалон.

— Должна, — пожала плечами девушка и, затушив сигарету, плюхнулась на колени профессора, ни капли не удивлённого таким действием, — она девятерых уговорила, Светлый Камень и ещё прорву народа. Блять, я завидую её таланту переговорщика, там почти никому это нахуй не надо, но всё же она нашла для всех плюсы.

— Почти? — переспросил мрачный мужчина, не отрываясь от своего оружия, — ты про Конструктора, Демона и Дракона?

— Ага, для них это как дело чести, вот и стараются. Но сегодня мы их не встретим, они не то готовят что-то, не то просто съебались, — девушка залпом осушила свой бокал с вином и плеснула добавки, не вставая с колен Авалона.

— Дело чести… — фыркнул профессор, оглаживая открытые острые лопатки девушки, — Лили…

— Ох, бля, — Лили хлопнула себя по лбу, после чего несколько извиняющимся тоном произнесла, — я… Я забыла о той хуйне…

Ответом ей были ласковые объятия и мягкий поцелуй. Немного успокоившись, девушка продолжила:

— Про Даркара особо не распространялись, всё же он особо ничего не делал. Мы про тебя-то постфактум узнали, они-то тем более. А Валтор… У нас же тогда форменный пиздец был. Ему было просто не до этого уёбка, да и прятался сучёныш хорошо.

— Ладно, Лил, убедила, — Авалон поднял руки в примирительном жесте, после чего чмокнул девушку в нос.

Та фыркнула от неожиданности, хитро улыбнулась и зарылась пальцами одной руки в длинные тёмные волосы профессора, а пальцами другой руки игриво пробежалась по его виску. Авалон тихо рыкнув, провёл рукой по татуировке змеи, чья голова выделялась на щеке Лили, а туловище, спадая по шее и перечёркивая одну из ключиц, уходило между грудью под платье. Девушка сдавленно выдохнула, тут же переменила позу, оседлав мужчину, и даже не подумала, что короткое платье от такого задерётся и выставит на показ её нижнее бельё. Но третьего человека в помещении не особо тревожил этот факт, он даже не поднял глаз от оружия, на этот раз пистолета, ведь автомат был почищен и отложен в сторону.

— Ребят, если хотите трахаться, то идите в спальню и побыстрее, нам ещё работать, — всё же бросил он замечание.

— Прости, Мон, — обернулась к нему Лили.  
Тот лишь отмахнулся, поглощённый оружием.

***

Винкс сидели у себя в общей комнате и занимались каждая своим делом: Стелла красила ногти, Текна играла с Диджит в какую-то игру, Муза опять сидела в наушниках, Флора с Блум что-то учили, а Лейла делала зарядку. Такие посиделки уже давно вошли в привычку, было в них что-то интимное, что не могли понять даже парни. Именно на таких вот посиделках можно было обсуждать пацанов, новые шмотки, а также много чего другого, что заботило молоденьких девиц. А раз уж все враги повержены, то переживать было особо не о чём, кроме разве что предстоящей сессии. Но даже она не шла ни в какое сравнение с Валтором.

Вот только у судьбы были другие планы на шестерых фей. В комнату зашла Гризельда:

— Леди, вас вызывает директриса, поэтому прошу за мной.

Девушки ошеломлённо переглянулись. Обычно их вызывали только после каких-то проделок или при опасности, которую надо было срочно устранить. А сейчас никого из врагов не было, да и в последнее время правил они никаких не нарушали. Вызов мог значить, что нашёлся новый враг или Трикс опять сбежали. Винкс вскочили и почти что рванули в кабинет Фарагонды. Гризельда только покачала головой на это, пробормотав что-то про невоспитанных девушек. Но те, как всегда, ничего не услышали, а просто пронеслись по коридорам до нужных дверей. Немного перевели дыхание и ввалились внутрь со словами:

— Директриса Фарагонда, мы спешили. Что-то случилось?

Но стоило им поднять глаза, как взглядами они встречались отнюдь не с доброй женщиной, что много лет направляла молодых фей, а с дамой, в чьих глазах отражался холод оружейной стали. Эта особа внушала страх, который не мог сравниться ни с чем, что чувствовали феи до этого. Выправка, поджатые губы, взгляд — всё это напоминало разве что Авалона в те моменты, когда он при неожиданных касаниях вскидывал одну руку, а второй тянулся к бедру, но тут же переводил всё в шутку. И феи вместе с самим профессором смеялись, а потом по доброму подтрунивали над этой особенностью. Но при виде этой женщины смеяться не хотелось, от неё веяло опасностью. А ведь ничего особенного, кроме манеры держаться, в ней не было: ничем не выделяющееся тёмно-синее платье, подпоясанное простой тесёмкой, на боку флейта в чехле, будто в ножнах кинжал. Вот только Муза, завидев гостью Фарагонды, что-то сдавлено просипела, побелела от страха.

— Муза, что-то случилось? — подскочила к ней Лейла.

— Леди Керия, — ошеломлённо пролепетала фея музыки, — Морская сирена, она одна из десяти величайших сирен.

— Рада, что меня кто-то узнал. Ты Муза, если я не ошибаюсь, — ответила женщина, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

Девушка тут же закивала.

— Что же, я хотела бы попросить тебя о помощи. Видишь ли, я не смогу справиться с одним очень важным заданием, а ты сможешь. Если же, конечно, всё, что про тебя говорила Фарагонда — правда.

— Конечно, я вам помогу, а что конкретно мы должны сделать?

— Ты должна, — поправила её Керия, — я хотела бы, чтобы ты сразилась с Дарси в поединке сирен.

Уже обрадовавшиеся открывшимся для подруги перспективам Винкс удивлённо уставились на сирену, которая по их мнению произнесла глупость. И никто даже не заметил усталого и несколько отчаянного взгляда Фарагонды. Никто, кроме подоспевшей Гризельды, но завучу директриса вмешаться не дала, всего лишь качнув головой.

— Дарси полукровка, её отец был с Мелодии, так что в поединках она может участвовать несмотря на тип её магии. И я не смогу справится, могу вызвать магию в свидетели, что я говорю правду. Но, если ты боишься, то могу позвать принцессу Мелодии, хотя в ней я уверена гораздо меньше, — разъяснила ситуацию Керия, ничем не выдав свои эмоции.

Муза, даже почти не раздумывая, кивнула, принимая задание, на что Фарагонда лишь невесело улыбнулась, после чего произнесла:

— Было решено избрать другое наказание для Трикс. Часть этого наказания для Дарси — дуэль с Музой. Остальные подробности Керия расскажет вам чуть позже, а сейчас, идёмте за мной.

Первой из кабинета вышла Гризельда, что всё это время была у них за спинами. Она жестом показала девочкам, что они должны следовать за ней. Последней вышла Фарагонда. Директриса была крайне напряжена, всё её тело было готово отразить неожиданную атаку, сражаться. И только то, что Винкс шли впереди не позволяло им впасть в панику от такого вида их директрисы, ведь даже перед битвой с Валтором она выглядела спокойной. Но и Гризельда не была расслабленной, хотя её напряжение и страх скрывались под обычной собранностью.

И может быть Винкс заподозрили бы что-то неладное, если бы они не пришли к нужному месту: апартаментам Авалона. Девушки тут же переглянулись, не понимая при чём тут профессор. Но тут Гризельда распахнула дверь, даже не подумав постучать, и Винкс тут же шокировано замерли: везде бутылки от спиртного, патроны в магазинах и в рассыпном виде, на столе стояла пепельница с несколькими окурками, а самое главное, Авалон без зазрения совести лапал молодую девушку, едва ли не залезая руками под тонкие трусики. Но в тоже мгновение девица окуталась сигаретным смогом, что раньше витал по всей комнате, а сейчас стал плоным коконом. Щёлкнул предохранитель: из рук Авалона на них смотрело дуло пистолета. Девочки аж взвигнули от неожиданности и страха, в то время как Гризельда лишь тяжело вздохнула:

— Добрый день, Лили, Авалон, Монтено.

— Добрый, — раздался мягкий голосок из дымовой завесы.

Ещё раз щёлкнул предохранитель, и пистолет отправился в кобуру на бедре Авалона. Дым же начал только уплотняться, стягиваясь и собираясь, пока не стал небольшим клубком в руках у девушки. Хлопок. И дым пропал будто его и не было. И вот уже Винкс смогли рассмотреть незнакомую девушку, которая теперь стояла рядом с профессором. И только грохот от намеренно неосторожного соприкосновения автомата с деревом стола заставил гостей перевести взгляд на третьего человека из этой компании. Монтено отсалютовал вошедшим. Но вместо приветствия ему прозвучал удивлённый восклик Стеллы, которая, как и остальные Винкс, его не заметила. Юные феи переводили взгляд с Лили на Монтено, во все глаза разглядывая неизвестных. Лили рассмеялась и представилась:

— Лили Винд. Невеста Авалона.

— Монтено, мастер маскировки, — представился третий.

— Винкс, — указала Керия на шестерых фей, после чего обернулась к девочкам, — а теперь, раз формальности соблюдены, приступим к делу: скоро доставят ведьм. В это время не нарывайтесь, не доводите их, иначе всё может печально на вас сказаться. Тем более не лезьте к конвою, эти тем более не хотят с вами общаться, а проблем не оберётесь.

— Мы куда и кого, — вмешалась Лили после вводного инструктажа для наблюдателей.

— Сторми, в Спайдовин, болота Арахона, — коротко бросила сирена, но увидев явное неудовлетворение на лицах Лили и Монтено добавила, — ваша задача сопроводить до заставы Грома, там выдать всё необходимое, вам покажут что именно, и провести короткий инструктаж по поведению на болотах. Вас сменит наша Барби, а вы будете свободны.

— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — поинтересовалась Гризельда, скептически глядя на исполнителей странного плана.

— Не беспокойтесь, вы не пострадаете в процессе плана. Даже если дуэль с Музой пойдёт не так, мы как сирены сможем её прервать, — улыбнулась Керия.

— А Айси куда? — вдруг подал голос Авалон, — в Омегу?

— Не… Круче. В Сноград, за переправу Тона.

Лили присвистнула, но с некоторой опаской спросила:

— Доставлять не нам? Я не переношу это место…

— Нет, я договорилась, её доставят. И да, они прибудут через двадцать минут, нам ещё конвоиров встречать, — вдруг встрепенулась Керия.

Лили тут же вскинулась, начала крутиться по комнате, подхватывая то магазин для пистолета, то выпавшие из блока пачки сигарет. Монтено был несколько более ленив на вид, но он тоже начал методично убирать разбросанные патроны, закидывая их в сумку. И только Авалон ещё потягивал виски, ему не надо было ничего собирать, только надеть пиджак и всё, что он и сделал, когда двое его друзей собрались. Теперь он вновь выглядел как благообразный профессор, обучающий юных фей магии.

***

Чтобы добраться до места встречи, пришлось пройти через заросли леса на Чёрном Грязевом болоте; выслушать нытьё Стеллы по этому поводу, пока её не заткнул Монтено, пригрозивший автоматом; вытерпеть кусачих мошек, которые в обилии водились рядом с водой. А местом встречи оказалась простая достаточно просторная для предполагаемой толпы народа поляна. Она ничем не отличалась от любой другой такой же поляны. Та же площадь Алфеи была куда более привлекательна хотя бы своим размером, но в первую очередь тем, что не надо было продираться сквозь заросли разнообразных, не всегда доброжелательно относящихся к живому и ходячему растений. Но те, кто продумывали план, в один голос заявили, чем меньше в округе людей, тем лучше.

В центре поляны Керия установила какой-то артефакт или, как его назвал Авалон, «маяк». И уже через несколько минут появился первый портал. Из зеленоватых завихрений магической пелены вышли восемь человек: три девушки и пять мужчин. У них не было ничего, что могло послужить общим признаком. Ничего кроме ауры, которая заставляла всех вокруг проникаться уважением к каждому из них. Вот только поговорить с ними Винкс не удалось, гости их будто и не заметили, но зато охотно начали общаться с морской сиреной.

— Алая, Королевская и Лесная идут в сопровождении Дарси, — начала командовать Керия, — я и Ночная с Сонной будут с Музой и её друзьями. Снежная, Скальная и Солнечная проведут Айси, на той стороне выдадите снаряжение и отправите гулять.

Дальше последовали узконаправленные уточнения, которые не интересовали никого, кроме адресатов. А потом и вовсе показалось, что все остановилось: никто не двигался, все смотрели в сторону маяка, в точку притяжения всех взглядов. Стелла уже даже начала канючить, что скучно, но на неё в этот раз никто не обратил внимания. Все интересовались только мерцающим артефактом, который должен был помочь другим гостям настроить телепорт именно в нужное место, а не с точностью в плюс-минус пять километров. Вот только пунктуальность он исправить не мог, так что главных участников этого действа, а именно ведьм, пришлось ждать дольше, чем предполагалось. Лили даже предложила самим наведаться в Светлый Камень, но большинство проголосовало за вариант «Лень…» и продолжило отдыхать на траве.

Впрочем вскоре ожидание было вознаграждено: вновь завихрилась магия, создавая серо-голубой портал. Это были монахи Светлого Камня вместе с Трикс. И судя по виду ведьм, они рады такому раскладу не были. Не были ему рады и монахи, которые в отличие от девушек не преминули это заметить:

— Вы хотите их убить или отпустить на волю?

— Перевоспитать, — откликнулась Керия.

— С этим лучше справится наш монастырь.

— Ага-ага, — вмешалась Лили, — это в котором ни один нормальный человек не сможет провести более одного дня? У вас там там маленький филиал ужаса.

— Феям там хорошо, — заметила морская сирена, — это у нас уже ассоциация с такими местами — иллюзионист и поехавшая крыша. Возможно это не у всех так. Но в возможности перевоспитать хоть кого-то, особенно преступников, в таком месте я сильно сомневаюсь. А вот свести с ума может запросто. Но мы не об этом. В своих действиях я уверена, поэтому ответственность за жизнь и здоровье участников беру на себя.

Главный монах скептически на неё посмотрел, но всё же жестом приказал передать заключённых другим конвоирам. В это же мгновение рядом со Сторми будто выросли из-под земли Лили и Монтено. Они не прикасались к заключённой, только стояли рядом, но всё равно было ощущение, что девушке не сбежать. А вот Айси и Дарси всё же контролировали, хотя во многом пока номинально. Основную сдерживающую функцию явно выполняли те, кто стоял чуть в сторонке и держал наготове музыкальные инструменты. И возможно это было даже хуже, чем стоять, ощущая спиной дуло автомата, хотя в некотором плане итог один.

Керия удовлетворённо хмыкнула, когда ведьм передали под её контроль. Это означало победу. Маленькую, ещё неокончательную, но победу. Вторая часть этого важного эксперимента начиналась.


	2. Песнь иллюзии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: КняZz "Голос тёмной долины"

Фейки обрекли Трикс на самое страшное наказание. На наказание медитацией, цветочками, ясной погодой и обязательно светлыми мыслями. Именно последний пункт вызывал наибольшее раздражение у всех трёх сестёр. Ведь светлые мысли это мысли о таких же идиллиях, о цветочках, добре и блёстках. Но Дарси всё равно скользила мыслями по прошлому, раздумывая о всём том, что она с сёстрами совершила. О том, как они гоняли Винкс, придумывали планы, как практически поставили Магикс на колени. Оставалось только задавить Алфею и парочку районов, которые всё держались под натиском армии. Держались и спутывали Трикс все карты. Именно из-за отвлечения ресурсов на них мечта о победе разлетелась в пыль. А потом провалилась и атака на Алфею. Все их блестящие _...Слабые и прямолинейные..._ стратегии и тактики разбились об объединённый фронт бойцов трёх школ. Где учителя _...Мастера..._ воевали наравне с учениками. Возможно это было и честью для них, но Трикс не нужно было признание их силы, они о ней и так знали. А потом Дарси с сёстрами оказалась в Светлом камне в первый раз. Это было тяжёлое время, которое прошло словно в тумане. А потом пришёл Даркар _...Отдать Диле ..._. Ещё тогда всплыло в сознании это странное имя: Дила. Имя будто нить, за которую надо потянуть, но призрачная и ускользающая из пальцев. Столь знакомое и приятное, пахнущее чем-то горелым, терпким. Странный аромат смеси различных запахов: и родной, и незнакомый. Звоном отдавались в голове попытки вытащить что-то ещё. Только имя и запах, тонкий едва уловимый. И почему-то оно отдавало безопасностью и принятием, спокойствием, весельем, будто она была одной из них. Даже после падения Даркара _...Он жив..._ не появилось ответа. Дарси, и сейчас не найдя ответа о странном, тревожащем имени, решила углубиться воспоминаниями ещё дальше, в детство, когда она ещё не познакомилась с сёстрами. И тут она вновь потерпела поражение. Всё, что произошло до поступления в Облачную башню было словно в тумане. Мама была скорее образом, фигурой, но попытка её вспомнить не была успешной, даже имени не осталось в голове. Будто Дарси родилась ровно перед тем, как поступить.  
Дарси почувствовала, как голову вспышкой прострелила боль. Будто что-то в её памяти было заблокировано, скорее всего ей же. Она как-то заблокировала часть воспоминаний связанных с Валтором, но позже под влиянием мага блок слетел. Зато сама иллюзионистка узнала это ощущение, которое возникло при попытке рыться в запрещённых кусках сознания. И сейчас она вновь могла прочувствовать всю палитру: голова раскалывалась от напряжения, во рту пересохло, хотелось пить, плюс ко всему тошнота и слабость. Девушка откинулась на спину и прикрыла глаза. Стало немного легче. Стоило полностью очистить разум, отбросить всё, отключиться от мыслей, оставшись приёмником, накапливающим ощущения. Это было крайне сложно, каждый раз приходилось тратить громадное количество усилий. А ведь без этого нельзя было создать хоть мало-мальски правдоподобную иллюзию. На просчёт всех её особенностей не хватало сил.  
Но из-за ошибки, неправильного расчёта, а может и по неумению, но вместо нужного спокойствия пришёл сон. Тихий, размеренный, странный. Поле _...Деревня..._ , белое-белое, снегом усыпано, но ногам тепло и мягко. _...Страшно..._ По телу хлестнул ураганный ветер, взметая снег _...Пепел..._. Ноги понесли её прочь, против сбивающего урагана, дальше от тепла земли. Девушку швырнуло вперёд, проволокло по мягкому покрывалу, забивая рот и нос мягкой белой пылью. И смех Сторми...  
Крик. Дарси подскочила на ноги. Во рту остался привкус соли, тины и пыли, в нос ударил сладковатый смрад, а стоило разлепить веки, как предстала перед глазами выжженная пустошь: где-то земля оплавилась в стекло, где-то ещё оставались обугленные остовы домов, стволы деревьев, вокруг валялись практически испепелённые останки вперемешку с чудом сохранившимися кусками тел _...Демон..._. Что-то тряхнуло за плечи, а тело девушки среагировало неизвестным рефлексом: чуть вниз, тяжёлым сапогом по ногам, ударить локтем в живот. Но сделать это не удалось, крепкие руки.  
— Дарси, ты чего? — несколько удивлённый вопрос Айси.  
Иллюзионистка тряхнула головой, моргнула: наваждение рассеялось. Она в Светлом камне. Девушка осторожно выбралась из рук сестры и обернулась:  
— Похоже схожу с ума.  
Наверное лучше определения и не придумаешь, ведь это сознание выбрасывает такие выверты, а развитая фантазия так ярко передавала идеи на рецепторы. Простая иллюзия, работающая всего несколько мгновений, но при этом вышибающая из равновесия.  
— Иллюзионист заблудившийся в своих иллюзиях, — рассмеялась Сторми, но мгновенно затихла, уставившись куда в пустоту.  
Дарси тоже замерла, побледнела. «Безумный иллюзионист — бешеный зверь, которого надо скорее пристрелить». Слова из памяти, пропахшие кровью, смрадом, гарью и какой-то сладковатой дрянью, мутящей сознание. То, чего никогда не говорили в школе ведьм, но то, что засело на подкорке, удерживая от совсем сумасшедших поступков. Потерять разум для иллюзиониста проще простого, а вот удержаться в адекватном состояние — удел немногих. И это было страшно. Иллюзии не подчинялись ей, а сбивали, спутывали, изменяя мир вокруг. А в добавок не было возможности сделать хоть что-то, магия была скована и ярилась внутри, путая разум. Это было страшно: безумный иллюзионист был смертью для любого, кто окажется в зоне действия его магии без должной защиты. Все сойдут с ума, хотя неизвестно в какую сторону подтолкнёт их магия безумца. Сёстрам такой участи не хотелось, но выхода пока не было. Только ожидание, выжигающие силы ожидание. И поэтому девушка попыталась сделать хоть что-то, что было ей сейчас доступно: разобраться в скачущих мыслях, в этом кавардаке, архиве сваленном невпопад в одну кучу.  
Словно листья осенью, воспоминания, какие выцветшие, какие ещё яркие, но всё равно валяющиеся ярким ковром под ногами. Это странное представление, представление поляны, окружённой голыми ветвистыми деревьями, укрытой ворохом листьев было её преддверием в ментальный мир. Тот, что описывался в одном манускрипте, который девушка нашла в Облачной башне. Жаль дочитать не получилось, Валтор вырвал у неё свиток и более ни разу не показывал, но ведьма успела узнать несколько интересных вещей. К примеру вот про это место. Дальше по идее должен был громадный мир, где собрана вся личность, но, увы, как иллюзионистка не билась, попасть ей не удавалось. А так хотелось, даже у Валтора спрашивала, но тот как-то отмахивался и почему-то нагружал работой, хотя обычно не особо давал ведьмам задания. Дарси нагнулась и проведя рукой по листьям подняла один: тот момент, когда у неё из рук вырвали свиток. Вновь и вновь проживая один момент ничего нового понять не удавалось. Пришлось вернуться к самому первому воспоминаю с этим свитком. Вот она его разворачивает... Перед глазами манускрипт стоял очень явственно, задержавшись в мгновении, иллюзионистка скользила взглядом по строчкам и вдруг поняла, что читает дальше того места, где остановилась. От этого начинала болеть голова, как при перенапряжении, но ради такой информации можно было и потерпеть.  
Вынырнула она из воспоминаний, когда её хорошо тряхнули за плечи, а в добавок в нос ударил запах чего-то резкого, неприятного, а на губах был металлический привкус. Дарси едва разлепила глаза, голова раскалывалась, адская, пульсирующая боль отдавалась в висках. Но стоило зрению более менее проясниться, как иллюзионистка подумала, что всё же сошла с ума: на неё смотрела какая-то послушница из Светлого камня, явно перепуганная и несколько напряжённая. Но это ещё ладно, эта послушница лечила. Лечила её. Дарси. _... Хелси ..._ Головная боль усиливалась. Перед ней что-то сверкнуло, блики в руках у девочки. _... Иглы ..._ Вода, капли воды сверкнули своим блеском. _... Не металлическим ..._  
— Очнулась? — холодный жестокий голос, мужской, а значит монаха.  
Девушка, всё ещё щурясь, подняла глаза на говорившего. Действительно монах. И не один.  
— Встать можешь? — не добро, но и не грубо.  
Дарси смогла, хоть и тяжело держалась на ногах, коленки подкашивались. Судя по реакции на это монахов, им её состояние не понравилось. Но тут вклинилась та самая послушница: протянула преступнице склянку какого-то зелья. И Дарси покорно выпила, даже не спросив что это. Слабая менталистика, ведьма почувствовала остаточный след, хотя это было сложно. Прорываться сквозь кордон блокирующего заклинания не самая лёгкая задача, а блоки в оковах были проставлены на совесть. Но что-то внутри позволяло, то, что помогало творить все заклинания, то, что наставляло на истинный путь, а в трудные моменты защищало. Что это, разобраться не удалось, но скорее всего подарок от Древних Ведьм своим воспитанницам.  
Послушница вдруг резко отскочила назад с удивлением уставившись на Дарси.  
— Она... Её не держит! — девочка отшатнулась в страхе, — Что с подавителями?  
Дарси усмехнулась, искривив губы. Не улыбка, а колючая усмешка на белой перепачканной кровью маске. Что-то внутри зарокотало, стоило ей почувствовать страх, стоило в отражении глаз увидеть застывшую гримасу. _... Жрица ..._ В голове вспыхнула ярким пламенем боль, растекаясь лавой от лба к затылку, а потом стекая по позвоночнику. Перед глазами появился образ обнажённой девушки, потрошащей мёртвое тело. Потом шест из позвоночника с навершием в виде черепа. _... Таса-но ..._ Резкая вспышка, кинжалом боли прошила глаза. Пришлось закрыть.  
— Подавители в порядке, — сообщил один из монахов, — а если и нет, то пускай та тётка сама разбирается.  
— Тётка? — в голосе Айси послышалась угроза.  
— Вас переводят, — с полу-усмешкой откликнулся второй монах, — больше вы здесь сидеть не будете. Приказ начальства.  
Дарси откинулась назад, вновь очищая разум.  
***  
Когда Трикс вывели через портал на поляну, там уже расположилась странная по составу толпа: Винкс, учителя Алфеи и с десяток неизвестных. Но Дарси на них было в общем-то плевать. Головная боль не проходила. Правда теперь это были неприятные пульсации, расходившиеся по всему телу. _... Нервы ..._ Что-то прошлось по всей нервной системе в её теле, догадалась по всплывшей в голове подсказке девушка. Чтобы отвлечься от раскатывающейся боли, иллюзионистка пробежалась взглядом по находившимся здесь людям. Но застряла на одной фигуре. _... Мама ..._ Голову вновь пронзила вспышка, заставляя поморщиться. Алое платье, змея. _... Дым ..._ Почему-то знакомая, но неизвестная, родная, но чужая, друг, но враг.  
Когда она со своим напарником _... Тенью ..._ оказалась рядом со Сторми, удивления не было. Только откуда-то всплыло воспоминание-иллюзия-фантазия-сон. Где она не она, а он. Мужчина в цвете лет, с испещрёнными шрамами руками, будто зверь их старательно драл. _... Осколки ..._ А перед ней-ним стоял связанный человек, весь в крови, смердящий помоями и кровью, а ещё в нос ударил тонкий сладковатый аромат разложения. Но пленник смотрел на неё-него с полубезумной улыбкой на тонких полупрозрачных обескровленных губах, сквозь которые угадывались несколько оставшихся зубов. Остальные валялись в красновато-коричневой луже белыми крапинками, словно точки на шляпке мухомора. Но ей-ему было не до этого:  
— Где дымовая змея?  
Голос хриплый, грубый, словно наждачка. _... Мёртвый ..._ Скоро смерть, только чья? На губах остался привкус крови. А по телу разлилась слабость. В уши ударил хриплый, колкий смех, разгоняющий своей громкостью пульсацию от висков по всей нервной системе. На секунду она-он показалась-показался себе резонатором.  
— Удачи выжить, ублюдок, — пленник сплюнул кровавый сгусток к ногам Дарси.  
И тут на его плече оказался паук со странным кольцом, примотанным паутиной к спине. Лёгкое касание щекой камня на перстне, и полутрупа как не бывало.  
— Ищите в округе.  
Кто-то начал тормошить её-его за плечо. Непривычное ощущение чуть отрезвило разум, заставляя девушку выплыть из странного наваждения. И вновь перед глазами возникла та самая поляна в лесу, окружавшем Чёрное грязевое болото. И судя по окружению от неё чего-то хотели: её целенаправленно куда-то тянули. Кто это был конкретно Дарси было плевать, в голове даже вопроса не появилось. Словно транс, транс иллюзиониста, когда в его голове только одна цель, которую он и исполняет. Но цели не было, как не было возможности и воспользоваться магией на окружение.  
Её завели в портал. Пару мгновений лёгкости, и вот уже она стоит в довольно большом зале, напротив Винкс, которые тоже зачем-то переместились сюда. Но больше Дарси заинтересовал зал: с высокими потолками в виде громадных и в высоту, и в ширину арок, выполненный в древесных, фиолетовых и синих цветах. Разные оттенки переливались, сплетались и перемешивались, создавая интересный и почему-то светлый вид, хотя последние скорее всего было из-за обширных окон, между которыми на стенах располагались портреты. А в самом широком проёме — громадная плита заполненная какими-то мелкими письменами. От взгляда на портреты и плиту головная боль усиливалась, но стоило на них не сосредотачиваться, как становилось значительно легче. Даже легче чем в Светлом Камне, будто что-то повышало её самочувствие.  
— Вижу все собрались, — послышался приятный, но будто знакомый голос.  
Дарси дёрнулась в её сторону и замерла, зависнув на двух, как оказалось девушках: одна в серебристом одеянии, будто в металле, лёгкий комбинезон из майки и шорт до колена, а так же невысокие сапожки, что примечательно без каблуков, без какого-либо подъёма, хотя и на высокой подошве, а вот вторая выглядела в разы элегантней, в красном кимоно, с чёрным драконом спереди и широким поясом, на который были приделаны разнообразные коробочки, словно под ингредиенты. И обе показались смутно знакомыми. Настолько смутно, что можно было бы отмахнуться, но в свете последних мыслей сделать это было всё труднее и труднее. Ведь что-то за этим крылось. Что-то крайне важное и интересное.  
Иллюзионистку подтолкнули в спину, заставляя выйти чуть вперёд, с рук и головы сняли ограничители, позволяя наконец почувствовать свободно текущую по телу магию. И впервые с попадания в Светлый камень стало спокойно, боль осталась где-то в самом далёком уголке сознания. Она была почти свободна, но интуиция, которая так редко просыпалась, но в то же время будто знала всё наперёд, шептала, что сейчас произойдёт что-то крайне важное, что-то, что сильно изменит её жизнь.  
— Выходи в центр, на угол ромба, который ближе всего к тебе, — шепнула ей на ухо какая-то женщина из сопровождения, вновь подтолкнув вперёд.  
Дарси опустила взгляд на пол: он был выложен досками, простыми, из светлого дерева, но в середине зала в одиночестве находился ярко-алый, в цвет артериальной крови, ромб, покрытый золотыми рунами. С нынешней позиции прочитать их не было возможности, поэтому Дарси медленно, едва переставляя ноги, шла к указанной точке. На противоположной вершине ромба уже стояла Муза, с каким-то странным интересом рассматривая бредущую навстречу иллюзионистку. Хотя её «любовью», страстной и пылкой, была скорее Сторми, вспыльчивая, яркая, быстрая. Не она, не Дарси. Но фея музыки всё же её ждала. Зачем-то. Дарси остановилась, с потусторонним спокойствием осматривая стоящую перед ней девушку. Эмоций не было, не то, чтобы они должны были быть, но не было даже интереса, только абсолютное спокойствие.  
— Ты готова к дуэли? — поинтересовалась у иллюзионистки Муза.  
— Дуэль... — странным эхом откликнулась Дарси, словно прокатывая на языке новое слово.  
Фигура перед ней расплылась, превращаясь в надменного мужчину лет сорока. В его руках была тонкая, светлая скрипка, на которой яркими пятнами выделялись чёрные элементы. Его хотелось победить, развенчать его миф о непобедимости. В памяти всплыла странная формулировка, но казалось она не совсем подходила к этому случаю, но голос, вещавший об этом, был слишком тих.  
— Пусть музыка и магия станут свидетелями, — картинка перед глазами поплыла, заставляя Дарси поморщиться, — нашего поединка... Умения и таланта. — лёгкая запинка не сбила лёгкое, едва ощутимое вращение вокруг. — Близкая по крови и силе, зову... тебя... на дуэль.  
Последние слова давались через силу, перед глазами вновь была Муза, слегка удивлённая, напряжённая, но доверчивая. Что-то внутри рыкнуло зверем, стоило произнести заветные слова. Но интуиция говорила, что всё правильно, что так и должно быть.  
— Пусть музыка и магия станут свидетелями нашего поединка. Я принимаю вызов, — почти эхом откликнулась фея музыки, будто не совсем веря в происходящее.  
Странное ощущение вопроса исчезло, а в руках появилась гитара. Как и у Музы, но Дарси это не волновало. Казалось, что всё происходит своим чередом. Без ошибок и осечек, как и должно происходить. Иллюзионистка словно плыла по течению и даже не пыталась сместиться на пару метров в бок.  
Теперь же, когда все церемониальные предписания соблюдены по контуру ромба появился тонкий прозрачный барьер. Назад дороги нет. Дальше только дуэль. Дуэль на песнях, как всё та же интуиция подсказала Дарси. Иллюзионистка прикрыла глаза, силясь вспомнить хоть одну мелодию. И тут она почувствовала едва ощутимое давление: Муза начала свою мелодию с мягкого и плавного вступления, будто даже не пытаясь атаковать сразу в полную силу рассеянную, растерянную ведьму. Но это давление что-то внутри всколыхнуло, что-то запретное, что-то, что всегда было на самом краю сознания. _... Ненавижу проигрывать ..._ Яркая, чёткая мысль, но при этом как-будто чужая. А вместе с ней в голове появилась музыка, за которой последовали голос и пальцы. Плавная, певучая, но быстрая. Ритм, обычно отданный барабанам, девушка отстукивала ногой. Да и логичная труба во вступлении была заменена вокализом.  
**_Одиночество бремя приняв,  
В ночи пропадала.  
И гитару свою в руки взяв,  
Что-то играла..._**  
_Слова лились сами, обретая форму, идею, душу. Она уставилась в даль, на серую, пепельно-дымную взвесь, парящую над полем боя. Наверное можно было попросить Сторми разогнать шквалом ветра, но сестра устала, кроме того такой всплеск магии точно должен был кого-то всполошить. Не то чтобы их отряд не мог справиться с любым нападающим, но хотелось отдохнуть, немного расслабиться. Именно поэтому она вновь играла, тихо напевая что-то, что-то своё, внутреннее.  
— Не напрягай горло, — резко, отрывисто, напряжённо, как и всегда последнее время бросила Айси.  
Дарси лишь слабо улыбнулась, перебирая пальцами струны. Тихая, грустная мелодия лилась из немного потрёпанной длительными походами, боями, да и просто временем, гитары. Но теперь голоса не было, как и просила старшая из сестёр._  
**_Концерты мечтала давать,  
Но всё не просто.  
И песни писала  
Вблизи погоста._**  
_Дарси запрокинула голову, невидящим взором уставившись в пасмурное небо. Оттуда хлопьями падал пепел вперемешку с дождём и снегом. Вокруг бушевал ураган, хотя его эпицентр был далеко от неё, ветер всё равно хлестал по лицу. Огромная сила сестёр, сражавшихся на передовой, поражала, наполняя ужасом сердца врагов. А ведь это не была целенаправленная психологическая атака, так — побочный эффект от наполнения окружения своей магией. А пепел, этот привычный спутник Деймона, уже наверное никогда не вымоется из их волос, запах крови и гари пропитал не только одежду, но и тела, души, саму суть каждого.  
Девушка пела, будто отдаваясь этому процессу полностью. Но это было не так: все силы и мысли были сосредоточены на полном контроле поля боя. В голове мельтешили переговоры различных бойцов и команд по созданной ей ментальной связи, постоянно сменялись картинки, передаваемые ей с передовой, а так же приходилось всё это в срочном порядке анализировать. Только песня не давала ей полностью потерять понимание кто она, где и что происходит вокруг её реального тела._  
**_Не звучат во мгле аплодисменты,  
Мрачный зритель застыл не шевелясь.  
Кто приходит на её концерты?  
С мёртвым залом обретает она связь..._**  
_Идти на встречу было волнительно: заказчик был не из тех, к кому можно было отправить холодную, слегка грубоватую, но всегда рассудительную Айси или вспыльчивую, агрессивную, но знающую все нюансы Сторми, которая к тому же часто была исполнителем. Из их небольшой компании оставалась только сама Дарси, а просить знакомых было уж совсем не с руки, всё же это дело сестёр.  
А когда девушка подошла к месту встречи, то беспокойство только усилилось, так как рядом был неплохой иллюзионист, а с ним ещё пара бойцов. А она по договору одна. Следовало быть осторожнее, ведь кроме всего она ещё и на чужой территории. И в своих подозрениях она оказалась права: с ней даже не разменивались на приветствия, а почти сразу полезли в разум. И просчитались._  
**_Старый клуб доживал свои дни  
В тёмной долине...  
В нем покой гробовой берегли  
Стены, а ныне..._**  
_— Проклятая, — тихо шептались вокруг дети.  
Дарси безучастно ела какую-то кашу, уже давно не чувствуя вкуса. Как всегда одна, к девочке не приближался никто. Страх, который окружал её липкой оболочкой покрывал её тело, забивая нос и рот. Её до одури боялись и ненавидели. А поэтому у неё была свобода. Свобода от этих чужих и глупых детишек, которые не могли понять её и её силу. Дарси усмехнулась пустоте, создавая перед собой мягкого медвежонка. Иллюзию, всё же напомнила себе девочка, осторожно проводя по голове игрушки. Всё же если глаза она обманывала хорошо, то руку нет. Текстура всё ещё не получалась. Дарси отвлеклась от еды и принялась подгонять ощущения под то, что представляла.  
— Хватит, — резкий удар по затылку сбил концентрацию.  
Дарси обернулась и ненавидящим взглядом уставилась на воспитательницу. Та отшатнулась, что-то шепча про монстра. Девочка молча стёрла остатки еды, в которую впечаталась, с лица, окинула уже ничего не выражающим взглядом перепуганных детишек и молча ушла к себе в комнату._  
**_Всё чаще с развалин  
Приносит ветер звуки,  
В них голос бескрайней,  
Вселенской муки!_**  
_Убегать из приюта вошло в привычку. Тем более, что наконец-то удалось создать более менее правдоподобную иллюзию себя. Ей даже восхитились сёстры. Её сёстры... Две девочки, окружённые ненавистью и страхом, как и она сама. А ведь именно они помогли создать столь сложную иллюзию. И сейчас она сидела за пределами территории, там где её не найдут воспитательницы. Дарси достала из оборудованного тайника гитару, слишком большую для неё, слишком потрёпанную. Но перебирая пальцами струны, девочка об этом не думала. Слух ласкала странная мелодия, которую она слышала где-то очень давно. Эту нежную колыбельную._  
**_Не звучат во мгле аплодисменты,  
Мрачный зритель застыл не шевелясь.  
Кто приходит на её концерты?  
С мёртвым залом обретает она связь..._**  
_Девочка удивлённо уставилась на парочку подростков, которые стояли перед ней с какими-то странными ухмылками. От них хотелось отойти как можно дальше. Что-то липкое было в их взглядах.  
— Эй, малышка, ты куда? — один из парней схватил крепко за руку Дарси.  
Та с удивлением посмотрела на этих ребят: они её не боялись. Но они её не знали, а значит не знали о её проклятии. Девочка дёрнула на себя руку, стараясь высвободиться, но ничего не вышло. Держали её крепко и судя по действиям второго парня сейчас ей придётся несладко. Дарси вздохнула и встретилась глазами с тем, кто её держал. Парень отпустил руку и осел. Его взгляд потерял всякую чёткость._  
**_Месяц в ужасе в небе застыл,  
Туман опустился.  
Ей хотелось, чтоб слушатель был...  
И он появился._**  
_Пощёчина обожгла ей щёку, заставив мотнуть головой в сторону. Это было больно. Очень больно. Девочка подняла глаза на воспитательницу, которая казалось была в бешенстве. Впрочем не казалось, она действительно была в бешенстве. Искажённые злостью лицо смотрело на абсолютно спокойную девочку.  
— Ты... — начала женщина, — Ты...  
Но продолжить фразу Дарси ей не дала. Эта женщина что-то знала, что-то, что может плохо сказаться на иллюзионистке и сёстрах. А значит следовало с этим разобраться._  
**_Страх сердце ей гложет,  
Глаза поднять боится,  
Посмотреть она не может  
На эти лица!_**  
_В переулок вошла молодая девушка. Богатая, судя по сигналу Сторми. Вот только что-то было в ней не так. Она будто бы осматривалась в потёмках. Но из-за этой самой тьмы она не должна была заметить притаившихся сестёр. Впрочем девушка спокойным шагом направлялась в сторону Дарси. В какой-то момент иллюзионистка вынырнула из своего укрытия и перерезала дорогу молодой женщине:  
— Отдай все деньги, — девочка вложила в свои слова силу, заставляющую себе подчиниться._  
**_Не звучат во мгле аплодисменты,  
Мрачный зритель застыл не шевелясь.  
Кто приходит на её концерты?  
С мёртвым залом обретает она связь..._**  
Допев свою песню, Дарси рухнула на колени. Всё тело ныло от боли. Каждая мышца, каждая клеточка, которая у неё была ныла от нестерпимой боли. Но переборов себя девушка поднялась на ноги. Перед глазами слегка плыло, но всё же сосредоточиться на стоящей перед ней на коленях девушке получилось. Муза проиграла, как докладывал ей артефакт-кольцо. Вот только вокруг уже начала распространяться магия Дарси. Неконтролируемая, жестокая, сводящая с ума. Девушка усилием воли потянула её обратно. Аура всё же отключилась, позволяя спокойно вздохнуть окружающим, но не самой иллюзионистке. Девушка пошатнулась прочь от ритуальной площадки дуэли. Её тело слушалось слабо, она едва не упала назад, после этого шага.  
Три резкие вспышки боли. Дарси всё же рухнула назад. Но пола не достигла, что-то словно подхватило её. Воздух! Это был воздух. А потом уже в ход пошли нежные женские руки.  
— Хелси... — тихо пробормотала Дарси, едва вспомнив нужное имя.  
Это точно была Хелси, когда-то иллюзионистка попадала ей в руки, а теперь не могла не узнать. Ещё один укол. Дарси прикрыла глаза, из последних сил отключая все возможные артефакты.


	3. Кровь на снегу

Жарко… Жарко и душно. Даже в самом прохладном уголке было нестерпимо жарко. Хотелось окунуться в сугроб и лежать там долгие часы. Но, увы, в Светлом камне всегда было лето и тёплая погода. Ненавистная тёплая погода. Айси валялась везде, куда её пинками, силой отправляли или перетаскивали окружающие. Она-то привыкла, что с жарой можно было бы легко справиться простейшей аурой, которая позволила бы понизить температуру окружения до приемлемой. Но нет. Магия была заблокирована. А вместе с ней заблокирован и комфорт. Хотелось убить с особой жестокостью того, кто придумал такую извращённую пытку. А вдобавок к нестерпимой жаре шли постоянные напоминания о расслаблении, хороших мыслях и вообще обо всём-всём-всём, что так любили феечки. И с ежесекундной пыткой жарой, которую Айси не переносила, это было смешно. Такой лицемерный диссонанс заставлял ведьму льда истерично хохотать. Правда чаще всего, особенно в полуденные часы, ведьма льда и холода валялась, не подавая признаков жизни, и чувствовала себя оставленным на столе расплавленным мороженым. Размазанной по креманке неопрятной жижей, которая не вернёт своего вкуса, даже если её вновь заморозить. В таком состоянии мысли вязли, словно в болоте, ни на что не хотелось реагировать. Но это не был сон, как думали наблюдатели. Это было трупное состояние, когда сил не хватало ни на что. А спать не получалось даже ночью: девушка ворочалась, скидывая всё с тела, но охлаждению это не способствовало. А сна не было ни в одном глазу. В такие часы можно было долго думать, перебирая по косточкам всё прошлое. Сначала была злость. Злость на неудачи, на Винкс, на всё, но постепенно, с каждой новой ночью, наполненной исключительно безрадостными мыслями, эмоции блёкли, оставляя после себя пустоту.

Айси в очередной раз разглядывала потолок, когда её мысль скользнула на довольно странный вопрос: где они свернули не туда? Как следовало бы изменить свою жизнь? И этот вопрос застрял, впиваясь в её воспалённый бессонницей мозг ядовитым жалом. Казалось бы, ответ должен быть прост: не искать огонь Дракона. Этого добивались все вокруг. Но, с другой стороны, была одна маленькая, казалось бы несущественная деталь, которая всегда упускалась из рассмотрения: обучение в Облачной башне. Точнее оплата за это обучение. Ни у неё, ни у сестёр не было человека, который мог бы внести такую большую сумму. И поэтому их отправили на смотр. Это было громадное мероприятие, где каждая ведьма, отучившаяся два с половиной курса и не оплатившая своё обучение, должна была показать себя и свои силы. И если это кого-нибудь впечатлит, то они внесут плату, помогут с дополнительными курсами, да и просто облегчат жизнь. Но всё это в обмен на какие-то услуги. Айси вздрогнула всем телом, вспоминая жирного, старого урода, который фактически её купил. Купил за огромную цену, словно товар на аукционе. И ведь именно в аукцион превратился смотр, после небольшой демонстрации силы самой ведьмы. В самом начале Гриффин назвала громадную по её меркам сумму, которая превышала плату раз в десять, но и на это нашлись покупатели. А итоговый вариант так и вовсе был астрономическим. Это был редкий вариант развития событий, который предполагал громадную мощь самой ведьмы. После смотра появлялась работа, полное обеспечение на условленный срок. То есть, полностью обустроенная жизнь. Вот только там не было свободы. Это была бы жизнь по чужим указкам и, к тому же, без сестёр. Другим вариантом в тот момент было послушать странных призраков, которые являлись во снах. Но они обещали свободу, силу, а также то, что не придётся расставаться с сёстрами. Вот на последнее всё их трио и купилось. И перво-наперво следовало вылететь из Облачной Башни. Причём вылететь так, чтобы директриса отказалась от баснословных денег за обучение этих троих. Именно поэтому они начали искать силу, да и просто попытались захватить мир. Собственно за нападения на принцессу сильного государства, а также за угрозу жизни детям высокопоставленных особ Трикс и исключили. Точнее временно отлучили от занятий и оставили на второй год. Нападение на Магикс стало решающей каплей. Они стали не нужны, ведь кто возьмёт себе под крыло маньячек? Но ошибки привели их в Светлый Камень. В первый раз…

Следующий год они пахали на Даркара. На эту полудохлую сволочь. Или не дохлую, а изначально не живую? Всё же было сложно понять, что он был такое. Он не был жив, но не был и мёртв. Хотя всё это не помешало целый год третировать Алфею. А помогали ему в этом занятии сами Трикс. Это было интересное время, только с могуществом их откровенно обманули. Или его и не обещали? Айси уже не помнила. Или Даркар не хотел, чтобы они помнили? После общения с иллюзионистом, хоть и самоучкой, в таких вещах уже уверенности нет. Даже прежнее доверие и Даркару, и Валтору могло объясняться лёгким ментальным вмешательством, которое почему-то не заметила Дарси. Но она была не самым обученным иллюзионистом, как сначала говорил Даркар, а потом Валтор. Что-то у девушки было не то в мозгах для этого. Хотя в первый год их попыток Дарси всё это ничуть не мешало, а в последующие годы именно иллюзионистке доставалось самое пристальное внимание от «господ», больше всего заданий, хотя ей и не поручали что-то крайне важное, как той же Айси. Впрочем, и ей-то особо ничего сверхважного не поручали. Самое главное «господа» делали сами. Всегда сами. Не допускали девчонок до работы, предпочитая действовать сами или передавать кому-то другому. Но только не им. Даже пару раз нанимали кого-то со стороны. Айси тогда не вдавалась в подробности, только выказала обиду. А сейчас, плавая в мареве мыслей, девушка задумалась об этом. Трикс что Даркар, что Валтор держали близко к себе, но особо ничего не давали. Почему-то…

Мысли плыли, путались, кувыркались, сбивались. В голове творился форменный кавардак. Изредка всё же удавалось зацепить какую-нибудь мысль, протягивая её сквозь редкостный хаос, но лучше всего помогало чтение. Чтение взахлёб, как когда-то в школе. Только здесь не было трактатов по магии, зельеварению, артефакторике и прочим интересным вещам, так что приходилось искать крупицы интересной, неискажённой светлым зрением монахов, правдивой информации. Дело это было неблагодарным, но другого надёжного способа отвлечься и как-то расслабиться не было. Да и удалось найти пару интересных моментов: например, смутные намёки, что в Команде Света было не шесть человек, а больше. Было какое-то мощное боевое крыло то ли из наёмников, то ли из чьих-то солдат… Информации было крайне мало, но она почему-то казалась важной. Невероятно важной. Даже хотелось посоветоваться с Дарси про менталистику и возможные подсказки из этой сферы, но та была замкнута в себе. А в редкие мгновения, когда девушка обращала хоть какое-то внимание на окружающий мир, сама Айси была не в состоянии что-либо делать, кроме как лежать в полудрёме, полузабытьи. Так что разговор откладывался на неопределённый срок. Впрочем, куда спешить при пожизненном сроке и абсолютном отсутствии планов побега?

Айси мало обращала внимание на смену дня и ночи. Больше определяя проходящие дни через то, как изменяется её состояния, а также куда её отправляют. А расписание было очень чётким, привязанным к расписанию Светлого Камня. Так что где-то в полдень она с сёстрами отдыхала в тени деревьев. Дарси прилегла на траву, засыпая. Тихие стоны, тяжёлое дыхание вывели Айси из обычного в это время полутрупного состояния. Девушка заставила себя подняться. Голова в такую жару работала плохо. Крик сестры прочистил мозги, заставляя рвануть к ней. Айси схватила её за плечи со спины и тряхнула. Дарси среагировала слишком непривычно — агрессией. И слишком знакомым приёмом. Слишком. Будто Айси сама учила этому. А тело ледяной ведьмы ответило быстрее, чем разум. Перехватила руки, удерживаясь на ногах после удара.

— Дарси, ты чего? — и чему сама Айси больше удивилась, своей реакции или её.

Ледяная ведьма, не услышав ответа, мягко отпустила сестру, понимая, что на руках слабой иллюзионистки точно останутся синяки. Но почему? Ведь Айси никогда не отличалась силой, да и почему Дарси должна быть слабой. Мысли, прочищенные адреналином, вновь начали путаться. Девушка не в силах думать вновь улеглась на траву, проваливаясь в вялую дремоту-забытье. Разбудила её Сторми, когда к ним пришли монахи с какой-то девчонкой. Они почему-то склонились над Дарси. Зверь в душе зарокотал, поднимая голову. Хотелось атаковать тех, кто посмел решить причинить вред сестре. Откуда-то из недр сознания всплыл план атаки. Очень чёткий, точный, с учётом действий врагов. Айси сама поразилась его продуманности. А один монах дёрнулся, странно на неё взглянув. Но тут же переключился на испугавшуюся девчонку.

—…Пусть та тётка разбирается, — прислушалась к разговору Айси.

То есть кому-то нужна Дарси?

— Тётка? — переспросила ведьма льда, пытаясь выяснить хоть что-то.

— Вас переводят.

Переводят? То есть они покинут Светлый камень? Айси усмехнулась. Это была возможность сбежать и немного отдохнуть каждой из сестёр.

***

Ледяную ведьму вывели через портал в укрытый снегом форт. Девушка поёжилась, ощущая прохладу. А от сопровождающих пошла едва ощутимая волна тепла. Видимо, включили амулеты для обогрева. А вот самой Айси их не дали. Впрочем ей они не были нужны. Морозный воздух наполнял лёгкие, разгоняя по телу холод. Девушка запрокинула голову, подставляя лицо снегу. Вместе с холодом, снегом, морозом по телу разливалась её сила. Растекалась, ярилась, ища выход. На блокираторах зазмеились узоры изморози.

— Хей, не порть казённое имущество, — насмешливо бросил один из сопровождающих.

После того, как он отсмеялся, этот мужчина снял все ограничители. Громадная сила наконец была свободна, в своём мире, где магия льда была разлита в воздухе. Айси чувствовала, как её наполняет сила. Наконец-то она была жива. И главное — полна сил. А сопровождающие не обращали внимания на это. Громадный зверь вновь задышал свободно.

— Не стоит, — усмехнулся всё тот же парень с пепельными волосами, — скоро тебя отпустят.

— Отпустят? — недоверчиво сощурила свои льдисто-голубые глаза Айси.

— Да. Но тебе придётся выживать, ведь тут невозможно телепортироваться, не имея специальных артефактов. Чтобы выжить тебе понадобятся несколько вещей.

Ещё один из сопровождающих, который до этого, оказывается, отходил, вернулся с рюкзаком, странным свёртком и мечом. Всё это было вручено ведьме льда.

— Советую переодеться, — продолжил самый болтливый из сопровождающих и кивнул на свёрток.

Внутри оказались тяжёлые ботинки на широкой и толстой подошве, хлопковые брюки, простая футболка и лёгкая куртка. Со стороны это могло показаться жестокостью по отношению к пленнику, у которого не было тёплой одежды. В то время как для Айси был скорее непонятен выбор вещей. Но выбора не было. Пришлось быстро переодеться и привыкать к непривычной одежде.

— Там выход, — усмехнулся белобрысый парень, — но там может быть опасно. Советую использовать меч против врагов: надёжнее, чем лёд, которого тут навалом.

Больше он ничего не сказал, лишь подтолкнул девушку в сторону стены. Айси, закинув рюкзак за спину и пристегнув к поясу меч, вышла за ворота. Впереди лежал бескрайний ледяной мир. Впереди лёд и всё то, что он скрывает. Она дома. Почему-то родство с этим местом чувствовалось в разы лучше, чем с той же ледяной Омегой. Это место Айси понимает, принимает в самую суть себя. Это не мир-тюрьма, охлаждаемой какой-то сущностью… И почему она уверена, что лёд там был необычный? А вот здесь лёд был настоящим, родным для этого мира. Лёд и снег стали условиями суровой жизни. Но жизни: звери здесь были, даже условно травоядные, небольшие, но крайне толстые растения изредка пробивались из-под сугробов, были даже большие растения, напоминающие деревья. И они составляли условный лес где-то вдали.

Тихий свист и скрип снега справа заставили девушку оглянуться. На сугроб приземлился закутанный в мех человек, который, скорее всего, попросту спрыгнул со стены. На секунду, на короткий миг, Айси встретилась с ним взглядом. Лёд и Огонь. Ни Валтор, ни Блум не смогли создать такое же ощущение, которое исходило от этого человека. И человека ли? Он был Огнём. Выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы казались языками пламени, глаза — отражение костра в стекле, даже кожа напоминала пламя. Тихие жёлтые язычки. От него не исходило ауры зла или добра, он не производил впечатление мудрого и сильного мага. Он был Огнём. Более мощным, диким, первородным, нежели Блум или Валтор, он был самой стихией, принявшей в себя суть каждого костра, пламени свечи, лесного пожара и даже огня Дракона. Жестокий, дикий, неуправляемый, несущий смерть и жизнь, согревающий, освещающий… Много чего можно было подобрать, для столь диковинного существа для этого мира, планеты. Даже сама ведьма не могла похвастаться таким родством со стихией, хотя и была к ней близка.

Айси тряхнула головой, провожая взглядом Огонь. Наверное это было лучшее имя для этого незнакомца. Девушка усмехнулась: парень, которого она видела всего секунду, её зацепил. Не в романтическом смысле, не в плане союзника, а в плане интереса. Он был интересным. Его хотелось изучить, понять. Понять того, кто был действительно противоположностью её силе, вечному холоду, кристаллам льда, тонкой вязи измороси, мягкости снега, противоположностью вечной красоте. И что ему понадобилось в обители этой силы. В самом её центре. Там, где всё желает его уничтожить.

Холодный ветер вывел Айси из задумчивости и напомнил, что ей самой придётся выжить в этом месте. Может холод ей не страшен, но те, кто в нём живут могут представлять опасность. По мере того, как девушка углублялась в снега, она всё больше была благодарна тем, кто подбирал одежду: будь она одета в свою повседневную одежду, то идти было бы в разы сложнее. По крайней мере каблуки и снег — несочетаемые вещи. Единственное, что её смущало — меч. Оружием она прежде не пользовалась, предпочитая атаковать магией. А сейчас ей предлагали использовать неудобное оружие ближнего боя. А ведь такого боя избегали и ведьмы, и феи, предпочитая бросать заклинания издалека. Однако, практически все мужчины предпочитали контактный бой. И было бы логичным и правильным не брать неудобный балласт, но почему-то Айси этого не сделала. Более того, он казался ей на своём месте. С пояса его было выхватывать в разы легче, чем из-за спины. Девушка обнажила клинок. Тяжёлый, но удобный. Меч легко рассекает воздух, подчиняясь ведущей его руке. Хорошая балансировка…

На секунду кажется, что клинок, одежда, её руки покрыты кровью. Ещё тёплой, чужой кровью. Но она никого не убивала! Что-то внутри неё смеётся, напоминая о Скае. Айси могла его убить, практически сделала это, но он выжил. Только благодаря Блум. Но почему кровь на клинке? В голове всплывают мутные образы. Кровавые фантомы. Тени из тайников сознания, тени, которые обычно приходят только во сне. Но почему они проснулись наяву? Откуда вновь пришли эти кошмары?

Тело среагировало быстрее, чем разум. Вбитый кем-то когда-то рефлекс: подставить меч и уйти с линии атаки врага — сработал на ура. Белый волк налетел на меч, вместо того, чтобы вонзиться острыми клыками в беззащитную шею. Девушка с некоторым удивлением взглянула на зверя с окровавленной пастью. По густой шерсти стекали алые струйки, капли падали на белый снег холодными рубинами. Рана замёрзла, причудливо искажая морду волка. Тот вновь рванул на девушку, отойдя от некоторого удивления. Свистнул клинок, рассекая подставленную шею. Белое тело ещё несколько секунд билось в конвульсиях. А весь путь до отброшенного тела был усыпан кровавыми замёрзшими каплями. Айси не взглянула на мёртвое животное, а уставилась на кровь на снегу. Девушка осторожно зачерпнула в ладонь смесь снега и крови. Кровь на ощупь была обычным льдом. Просто красным льдом. Только перед глазами был окровавленный снег. Нездешний. Не замёрзшие капли, а потоки крови, подтопившие снег. Но где же она могла это видеть? Когда?

— Эй, ты как? — прозвучал насмешливый голос сзади.

Айси заторможено обернулась, выплывая из странного полувидения. Перед ней был Огонь, но теперь он, казалось, никуда не спешил, как это было при первой встрече.

— Тебя Дарси покусала, что ты тормозишь? Передай ей, что нельзя так с сёстрами обращаться.

— Мы знакомы? — удивлённо спросила девушка.

— Возможно… — почему-то уклончиво ответил молодой парень.

И что-то внутри шепнуло Айси атаковать его. Атаковать огненного мага, который почему-то ассоциировался со Светом. Но девушка задумчиво глядела в эти хитрые, рыжие глаза. Они не были похожи ни на глаза Блум, ни на глаза Валтора. На весёлом, живом лице были внимательные, подёрнутые усталостью глаза. Почему-то он ассоциировался с Палладиумом или Уизгисом, с этими странными преподавателями. Палладиум — неуверенный в себе эльф, стеснительный, но при этом Мастер летающего меча. Он, танцуя, раскладывал Армию Тьмы и контролировал с десяток парящих мечей. А в той битве на небольшой заполненной территории это выдавало прекрасное владение местностью, контроль движений десятков различных существ. И всё было с такой лёгкостью, словно он один танцует на большой площади. Всё с той же смущённой улыбкой, вечной неуверенностью и спокойными, безразличными глазами, только в бою загоревшимися каким-то азартом. Почему-то это в своё время зацепило Дарси, но ответить она тогда не смогла. А они со Сторми и забыли. И только сейчас Айси вспомнила те картинки из памяти сестры.

Другим странным профессором был Уизгис. Весёлый, шебутной, слегка рассеянный. Но с лёгкостью меняющий форму, массу, объём своего тела, мгновенно подстраивающийся под новый облик. А ведь метаморфоз полностью давался крайне малому количеству людей. Мастер. С теми же взрослыми глазами, смотрящими на всех с изрядной долей безразличия, при всём показываемом участии. Даже Фарагонда не была такой. А вот этот Огонь был, и что-то внутри желало его крови.

— Кто ты? — вырвался вопрос.

— Ну… Зови меня Деймон, можно даже Дей. Я огненный маг, если ты не про имя.

— Деймон… — тихо повторила Айси.

Откуда ощущение того, что они знакомы? Откуда ощущение тонкой связи? И откуда такое желание его крови? Что-то шепчет, что Деймон не умрёт от пары ударов мечом. Но почему? Что он вообще такое?

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Деймон.

— Мы знакомы? — несколько напугано спросила девушка всматриваясь в малейшие изменения в мимике.

— Тише… — улыбнулся парень и протянул руку, чтобы успокоить напуганную ведьму.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, свистнувший снизу вверх меч, заставил его отскочить назад.

— Эй, малышка, не стоит так махать острой штукой. Разве та шавка тебя не научила? — он кивнул на окоченевшее тело волка.

Вот только Айси дальше не слушала, а только вновь нанесла удар мечом, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в обмотанную кожей рукоять. Но Деймон плавным, нарочито медленным движением ушёл из-под удара. В его глазах блестели искорки веселья. Он не боялся стальной смерти, свистящей рядом. Он, казалось, ждал чего-то, что заставило бы его в конце концов атаковать противника. Ведь на протяжении всей драки он даже не достал руки из карманов. И это бесило ещё больше. Её, Айси, даже не удостоили ответным ударом. Девушка отскочила от врага и швырнула меч в снег.

— Ледяные шипы! — в Деймона полетело несколько десятков острых, тонких ледяных игл, готовых превратить любого в подобие ежа.

Но ни один снаряд не достиг цели. Деймон в мгновение ока создал огненную стену между ними. Не классический щит из затвердевшей энергии, которым в большинстве своём пользуются феи, а полоску ревущего, крайне горячего огня, от которого таял и тут же испарялся снег, от которого даже с расстояния нескольких метров чувствовался нестерпимый жар. Огонь. И на секунду он даже показался сильнее Валтора и Блум. Но, что может быть сильнее огня Дракона, которого в его огне не было?

— Я же говорил, что я огненный маг и просто горячий парень, — подмигнул ей Деймон.

А красавцем он действительно был. Теперь, когда он скинул верхнюю одежду, оставаясь в красно-рыжей рубашке, можно было рассмотреть гибкое, хорошо сложенное тело. Он не был горой мускулов, какими были в своём большинстве специалисты, на фоне большинства ребят из Красного Фонтана он казался задохликом, но его движения, плавные, словно у громадной кошки, быстрые, чёткие, слитные. Деймон был похож на зверя. Опасного, хищного, но красивого. И он это знал, даже пользовался.

— У тебя есть невеста, — холодно бросила в ответ Айси.

Откуда это было? Почему она так решила? Ответа не было. Но почему-то она знала, что ответить.

— Вообще-то жена, — с мечтательной улыбкой ответил Огонь, — моя прелестная, моя чешуйчатая… Жаль только огнём не дышит. Ты представляешь, она с остроухим нашла способ делать забористый алкоголь без последующего похмелья. Там, конечно, и Фила помогала, и Бари, и пташечка наша… Он, кстати, оценил. Говорит вообще вкуса не меняет.

— Ты о чём? — вновь зависла в ступоре Айси.

— О моей ненаглядной. Ты её знаешь.

А ещё Огонь похоже упорно путал её с кем-то иным. Кем-то близко знакомым с его семьёй. Или нет? Или он считал, что именно она, Айси, должна знать его, его семью, каких-то полоумных. Но откуда? Она-то его видит впервые. Или нет? Всё больше и больше закрадывались сомнения в собственной адекватности. Потому что Дей казался ей знакомым. Как-то смутно знакомым. И дело не в том, что Валтор был чем-то похож на него. Валтор… Похож… А не Огонь похож на человека, с которым она провела целый год под одной крышей. Нет, наоборот. Словно она знает Дея в десятки раз дольше и лучше. Словно понимает, о чём он говорит. А в горле растекается огненная пьянящая жидкость.

— Хей, ты опять зависла! Почему ты меня вечно игнорируешь? Или я не достоин вашего внимание, ваше высочество? — да ещё и вдобавок официальный поклон.

Теперь понятно, почему он бесит. Его захотелось тут же приласкать чем-нибудь, чтобы перестал выделываться. Воздух снова рассёк клинок, то только теперь не стальной. Маленькая женская ладонь сжимала рукояти искусно сделанного ледяного меча. И теперь это была не палка в неумелых руках, что-то внутри вело девушку, подсказывая точные движения оружия. А Деймону вновь пришлось избегать удара. Но теперь не было этого насмешливого выражения на лице. Только сосредоточенность, ведь ему теперь пришлось избегать всё более и более стремительные атаки. И если сначала это было тоже бездумное махание, то постепенно начали появляться всё более и более хитрые финты. В ход пошёл снег, который закрывал обзор. И в какой-то момент Айси почти подловила Деймона, едва не врезала ему созданным кастетом. Но огненный маг впервые применил против девушки свою силу. Кулак с ледяным кастетом врезался в покрытую огнём ладонь. Но огонь не причинил вреда ведьме: растопленный лёд принял на себя почти всё.

Деймон улыбнулся и разорвал дистанцию. Теперь он казался довольным, хоть и потрёпанным. Как и всегда после хорошей драки. После столкновения Огня и Льда. Двух противоположных по силам, стилю и поведению бойцов преимущественно ближнего боя. Айси сама почувствовала, что улыбается. Знакомое, родное место, дружественный спарринг. Вот только с каждой секундой по телу всё больше разливалась боль, появлялось лёгкое головокружение. Девушка покрыла раны льдом, зафиксировала вывихнутые конечности. Тут Деймон изменился в лице, весь напрягся, глядя как меч рассыпается снежной пылью. Рванул к падающей девушке, обнимая её за плечи. Голову обдало жаром. Мужской крик боли за спиной не стал для Айси неожиданностью, как и запах горелого мяса.

— Дей… — прохрипела девушка, удерживая плывущее сознание, — разбудишь.

Легко царапнуть друга удалось и в таком состоянии. А заклинание она помнила всё время. Даже кинула его в беспамятстве в Ская. То была, конечно, плохая идея, но вообще заклинание могло спасти жизнь. В первый раз оно было для этого применено. Девушка сосредоточилась, создавая сначала грубое подобие санок, а потом расслабилась, пропуская по венам лёд. Криостазис. В основном он мог применяться к продуктам или, в крайнем случае, к другим людям. Себя погружать в него было сложно: требовался идеальный контроль. Идеальный контроль до самого конца. А при заморозке себя можно не удержать силу в представленных рамках, погружаясь в сон навсегда. Замёрзнуть в собственном льду.


	4. Безумие урагана

Сторми на животе валялась на траве. Ей было плохо. Даже не так. Ей крайне плохо. И от этого её бесило практически всё. И бело-розовые цветочки, которых было слишком много, и нудные нотации диктора, и ласково щебечущие окружающие, и приторная обстановка, и галдящие в вышине птицы. Особенно птицы. Хочется вырвать им крылья, вырвать каждое маховое пёрышко и кричать, кричать, кричать. Кричать, разрывая связки, до хрипоты, до крови горлом. Впиваться ногтями в спину, разрывая её до мяса, до кости. Её корёжило само знание, что кто-то может летать. Но не она. Блокираторы гирям тянули к земле, а сила, что заменила сердце рвалась в небеса. Сторми не могла без полёта. Ураган не может стелиться по земле. Любой, чья сила ветер, не мыслит жизнь без лавирования в воздушных потоках. Ни одна фея другой стихии не почувствует такую боль от потери крыльев. А Сторми задыхалась без разрывающих лёгкие порывов ветра. Сторми кричала от боли без привычной щекотки высоковольтных разрядов. Сторми сгорала без рвущих тонкую кожу острых струй дождя. Сторми — это шторм. Его не вырвать из неё, не уничтожив.

Сторми не впала в апатию, как полностью отрёкшиеся от мира сёстры. Она ярилась, билась, рвалась. Она боль облекла в ненависть. Она крик превратила в злость. Сейчас не время показывать боль, не время грезить о небе. Пока сёстры не могли себя защитить, Сторми станет их щитом. Шторм не может накрыть шёлковым пологом безопасности, как это делают иллюзии. Шторм не может они стать непреодолимой и нерушимой стеной, какой становиться лёд. Шторм закрывает своей яростью, закрывает превентивной атакой. И Сторми волком стерегла покой своих измученных сестёр. Она отравляла жизнь всем окружающим, без разбору кидаясь на любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. Ей было плевать на ненависть окружающих. Ей было плевать, что она сумела вывести из себя монахов, которые по идее познали дзен. Сторми обращала внимание только на то, что лезть к ним стали меньше. Чтобы не нарваться на бешеную фурию, которая по поводу и без выплёскивала агрессию на окружающих, и они обходили трио ведьм десятой дорогой. Сейчас Сторми была ураганом, который отбросит, взметнёт, закрутит, расшибёт...

Вот только решённые проблемы с окружающими не решали проблем, связанных с сёстрами. Сейчас обеим нужен был лёд. Ветер мог только слегка приглушить их боль, но не убрать. Да и сейчас она не сможет вызвать шторм. Да и мало-мальски сильный ветер тоже. И это бессилие раздражало, бесило. И ураган изнутри рвался, бессильно ударяясь в стены оков. Это было больно. Ураган безжалостен и к своему носителю. И чтобы облегчить хотя бы свою боль, Сторми танцевала, отдавая контроль урагану. Она металась, хоть и на земле: прыжки, бег, порывы. И в воздухе будто запахло озоном, и движения будто стали быстрее, и ураган будто нашёл выход.

И всё это было правильно. Просто правильно. Как правильно было искать огонь Дракона, желать захватить мир. Необъяснимое чувство, но и не нуждающееся в объяснениях. Как и предчувствие в боях. Как и то ощущение, когда ведьмы загоняли Музу. Тогда тело действовало само. Мысли были заполнены охотничьим азартом, но что-то правильное будто рвануло поводок на шее. Но хотелось вновь гнаться псом за добычей. Любой добычей, лишь бы была, лишь бы вновь почувствовать то пьянящее чувство. И за воспоминания об этих приятных моментах диктор ругался. Пытался её исправить. Но что агрессивному урагану чужие слова?

Выплёскивание энергии на окружающих помогало оставаться в хоть каком-то подобии рассудка. Всё же следить за сёстрами-куклами было тяжело. Вести, напоминать, таскать... Айси и Дарси сейчас были в иных мирах, внутри себя. Но Сторми не злилась на них. Она ненавидела кого угодно, но не их. Сестёр при всех их разногласиях, спорах, взаимных обвинениях Сторми ненавидеть просто не могла. И если бы ей дали выбрать между мировым господством и сёстрами, то она выбрала бы сестёр. Не задумываясь, не колеблясь. И из-за этой же установки она заботилась них сейчас. Может агрессивно, может не умеючи, но заботилась.

И когда Дарси сказала, что сходит с ума, то Сторми лишь пыталась разрядить обстановку:

— Иллюзионист заблудившийся в своих иллюзиях.

Это показалось ироничным и смешным. Но интуиция зазвенела набатом, страх захлестнул волной. Страшно... Это чувство откликнулось разрядами электричества по нервам, внутри взметнулась сила, готовая разорвать обидчиков. Просто от предупреждения интуиции её накрыла паническая атака. Похожие приступы были нормой у Дарси, что-то похожее произошло и несколько минут назад. Только обычно они вызывали истерику, грусть или апатию, а не агрессию. Хотя это даже агрессией назвать не получалось. И вот сейчас эта напасть перекинулась и на Сторми. Это раздражало. Ураган не любит панику, не любит страх. Он уничтожает всё, что нагоняет неприятные чувства.

Интуиция шепнула успокоиться. Сила была слишком беспокойна и грызла прутья клетки, пробиваясь на свободу. От этого запястья и лоб — места, где находились подавители, ощутимо покалывало. Сложно было сказать, это сила выражала своё недовольство или это намёк со стороны артефактов. Интуиция подначивала, говорила, что можно вырваться. Но она же намекала, что пока рано так сильно давить на подавители изнутри. И Сторми согласилась с этим, она не могла уйти без сестёр. Оставить их означало бросить на произвол монахов и прочих «светлых». Сейчас же они могли взаимодействовать с Трикс только через Сторми. И даже если она шипела, ругалась, ярилась.

Когда пришла послушница в сопровождении двух монахов, именно со Сторми им пришлось говорить сначала. Не пустить их она не могла, но узнать намерения, проконтролировать, разбудить Айси... Всё это ей просто не могли запретить. И Сторми коршуном наблюдала за происходящим, готовая в любой момент сорваться и броситься на защиту Дарси.

***

Когда Трикс вывели из портала на поляну, взгляд Сторми сразу упал на девицу с татуировкой змеи. «Враг» — шептал голос в голове, «друг» — говорил он же. А Сторми и знать её не знала. Но голос в голове её знал, или делал вид, что знает.

«Кто она?» — мысленно спросила Сторми.

«Она за фей!» — воскликнул голос, после чего тихо шепнул. — «К феям она не имеет никакого отношения, как и вторая женщина.»

Когда «Змея» с каким-то мужчиной оказалась у неё за спиной, а чуть ниже лопаток упёрлось дуло автомата, голос в голове рыкнул «не рыпайся». И Сторми согласилась. Металл, холодящий кожу через тонкую ткань, только способствовал этому. От «Змеи» тоже шло ощущение опасности: по коже бежали мурашки, а в нос забился запах сигаретного дыма.

«Укуренная проститутка», — фыркнул голос в голове.

«Ну-ну», — откликнулся другой.

Сама же Сторми не стала спрашивать ни у того, ни у другого, причин этих слов. Девушка, молча прошла в портал, бросив взгляд на сестёр. Взять их с собой не было возможности. Спорить с вооружёнными, опасными людьми было глупо. Но даже так Сторми бы сделала всё, чтобы не расставаться со своими сёстрами и иметь возможность их защищать. Вот только оба голоса уверяли, что делать этого не стоит. И Сторми не дёрнулась, только в конце оглянулась на своих сестёр, просто на несколько секунд. Те всё ещё находились в изменённом состоянии: ни Дарси, ни Айси никак не отреагировали.

На другой стороне портала было тёплое место. Тёплое и душное. За чёрной каменной стеной виднелись высокие широколистные растения. Они образовывали непреодолимый полог, скрывающий землю от света. Их ветви переплетались, образуя причудливый узор. Пролететь сквозь них было практически невозможно. А женский голос что-то говорил о пауках и паукообразных. На слова о насекомых от второго голоса, мужского и грубого, женский только фыркнул и выдал странную фразу:

«Пауки не насекомые, они арахниды. Любимая присказка Арахны.»

«Арахны?» — мысленно спросила Сторми.

«Ага, милейшее создание. Возможно встретимся. Надеюсь, она на нас не упадёт. Опять.»

«Она враг»,— рыкнул мужской голос.

«Пф...» — отмахнулся женский, — «для тебя все враги. Ну кроме ублюдков, вроде дракоши с манией величия и птички-переростка», — после на недоумение Сторми, пояснил, — «Валтора и Даркара. Да ладно, им же подходит».

«Валтор скорее демон», — фыркнула Сторми.

« Не... Демон — классный чувак. Бля... Он охуенен», — протянул женский голос так, что Сторми показалось, что эта личность влюблена, — «встретишь — поймёшь. Валтор ему и в подмётки не годится».

Мужской голос был не согласен, но Сторми отвлекли её провожатые. А точнее — Змея. Эта странная девица хлопнула её по плечу и протянула сумку с вещами. Одежда, оружие и еда — всё, что ей выдали. Мужчина вкратце объяснил, как пользоваться огнестрелом. Правда всё это сопровождалось шутками от женского голоса, весь смысл которых сводился к фразе «поучи птицу летать». Почему она была так уверена в своих умениях? Точнее в умениях Сторми, потому что объясняли именно ей. А когда ведьма непогоды взяла в руки пистолет, то засомневалась в собственной адекватности. Она не запоминала, как обращаться с оружием, но руки сами могли его перезарядить, проверить, выстрелить. Удобный, в меру тяжёлый, пистолет лёг в её руку идеально, словно ручка или вилка.

Впрочем Змея переключила внимание Сторми на себя. Девица сняла мешающие блокираторы, освобождая мощную силу ведьмы, и отскочила назад. Ураган взметнулся вокруг, окутывая фигуру Сторми, вспышки молний змеились по волосам, рукам и даже одежде, над её головой стала собираться кустистая туча. Непогода во всей своей красе. А ведьма отдыхала, выплёскивая свою застоявшуюся силу. От сердца по рукам, по позвоночнику через таз в ноги, оттуда обратно, в шею, виски и вокруг головы. А остатки выплёскивались в окружающий мир, окружая Сторми коконом. Это было по своему красивое зрелище. Но вскоре ураган улёгся, а циркуляция магии по телу восстановлена. Всё же блокираторы не только не пропускали магию из тела, но и сильно ограничивали её течение внутри, искривляя привычный ток. И возвращение к привычному состояние приносило не малое облегчение.

— Ты как? Легче? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Змея.

Сторми ошеломлённо глядела на малознакомую девушку. Змее было действительно интересно состояние ведьмы. И это было странно. Слишком странно, чтобы поверить в искренность.

«Она лжёт! Убей её... Убей. Убей! Убей-убей-убей!!!» — заходился мужской голос.

«Истеричка...» — фыркнул женский голос, — «Можешь хоть на минуту заткнуться, у меня уже несуществующая голова болит. А это как ни крути показатель».

Сторми была согласна с этим женским голосом, виски от этих воплей болели. Но ведьма нашла в себе силы кивнуть на вопрос Змеи. Не стоило той знать о происходящем у девушки в голове. Не было похоже, что Змея поверила, но вопросов задавать не стала. Только склонила голову чуть набок и прищурила глаза, но тут же вернула своему лицу дружелюбное выражение и перевела тему:

— Твоя задача продержаться здесь месяц. Если выживешь — освободишься.

— А что с сёстрами?

— Они тоже проходят свои испытания. С ними всё будет в порядке.

«Ложь». В этом Сторми была уверена. Но женский голос предупредил:

«Не лезь, всё будет хорошо. Она тебе поможет».

«Ты моя совесть?» — мысленно спросила Сторми, не найдя иного объяснения этим словам.

«Не, она сдохла в младенчестве», — ответил незримый собеседник, — «я здравый смысл. И я говорю, что бросаться на профессиональных боевиков глупо и безрассудно».

«Ты просто боишься», — фыркнул мужской голос.

«Боюсь, что твоя жажда крови победит. Ну и бесславной смерти тоже. Хотя Змея может и не убьёт. Она хорошая, пока не строит из себя отменную суку».

Такое заявление было крайне удивительным и непонятным. Они же были знакомы со Змеёй всего несколько минут. Откуда ей знать эту девицу? И почему она так уверена в своём заявлении? «Здравый смысл» хоть и говорил интересные вещи, но сказать, что он действительно здравый было невозможно. Он определённо был психом. Что-то вроде Дарси, которая блуждала в переплетении реальности и вымысла. Иначе объяснить почему он был уверен в своих словах было не возможно. 

«Да она действительно псих», — с удовольствием подхватил её мысль мужской голос, — «не стоит слушать её».

Тут Сторми вздрогнула, уставившись невидящим взором куда-то вперёд, лицо побледнело и превратилось в восковую маску. Ведьма отчётливо поняла: с ума сошла не личность у неё в голове, с ума сошла сама Сторми. Само наличие таких отдельных созданий свидетельствовало об одном из двух вариантов: о ментальном вмешательстве извне или о сумасшествии.

— Сторми! Сторми!!! — ведьма вынырнула из своих мыслей и уставилась на трясущую её за плечи Змею.

Та лишь устало вздохнула:

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать, скажи мне на милость? Ты зависаешь слишком на долго, чтобы выжить в этих краях. Нахуй эти ебаные правила, — несдержанно выругалась девушка, запрокинув голову.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — внимательно глядя на Змею, спросила Сторми.

— Я? — та лишь мечтательно улыбнулась. — Много чего. Очень много. Как минимум, чтобы ты выжила. Но твоя тормознутость меня огорчает. Это попросту опасно.

— И всё же? — лёгкий прищур, вокруг рук закрутился ветер.

«Я милашка, я кавайка. Какой тесак в руке? В смысле в крови? Ничего не знаю». — насмехался женский голос в голове Сторми.

— Узнаешь, — ласково прошелестела Змея, — скоро всё узнаешь. Я во всяком случае на это надеюсь. Так что вперёд и с песней. Хотя не стоит, слуха у тебя нет. Тогда просто вперёд и постарайся не сдохнуть.

— Лил, завязывай, — наконец подал голос второй сопровождающий Сторми, после чего жестом указал направление, куда ей надо идти.

Странный это был мужчина, мало привлекающий внимания. Слишком мало. Но стоило Сторми выйти за пределы форта, как она выбросила всё ненужное из головы. Ей надо было выживать месяц в этом месте. Оно было чем-то похоже на Чёрное Грязевое болото, хоть и флора с фауной были другими. Во всяком случае рядом с тремя школами ничего смертельно опасного не наблюдалось. Опасного — да, чреватого в случае нарушения техники безопасности травмами, возможно даже смертью — да, но не такого, что будет крайне опасно даже для опытного бойца. А для прогулки по этому болоту ведьме вручили множество интересных вещиц, среди которых было несколько хороших артефактов, как защитных, так и атакующих. И не самых законных вдобавок. Уж Сторми с ними встречалась за время их с сёстрами бегов. А их наличие означало многое. И встречаться с этим многим не особо хотелось.

«Будь тише», — напряжённо шептал женский голос.

Вообще от этой сущности исходило почти ощутимое напряжение, она была словно борзая, вставшая в стойку и готовая сорваться вперёд. И она же сказала активировать часть артефактов: скрывающий ауру, отпугиватель простых насекомых и арахнидов (как сказал женский голос: против призванных, подконтрольных или относящихся к определённому типу он бесполезен, но что это за тип не уточнила), определитель животных небольшого радиуса действия и что-то ещё непонятного назначения, на что мужской голос долго ругался и был заткнут женским. Эта женская ипостась, символ знаний и умений, заткнула кровожадного зверя парой фраз. Сторми даже в шоке запнулась в тот момент: довольно удивительно было знать, что сущность в её голове умеет так хорошо материться. У мужской ипостаси на такие выверты не хватало фантазии. И почему она в боях с Винкс использовала его фразы, а не её...

Сторми с усилием подавила свои размышления и внимательно осмотрелась. Жить надо было месяц. И для этого нужен был какой-то мало-мальский план. И это было сложно. Сторми глянула на припасы и прикинула в голове на сколько этого хватит. Выходило, что примерно на неделю, ведьма ела не так уж и много обычно. А вот воды было мало. И это было печально. Хотя тут возможно есть какие-нибудь источники. Розжиг в виде малоприметного артефакта был, так что воду можно было прокипятить. Во всяком случае можно потратить первые пару дней на разведку местности. Чем больше у неё будет знаний, тем больше шансов выжить. Всё же за время бытности преступницами девушки научились выживать, хотя в основном мозговым центром была Айси. И первое, что они всегда делали — изучали местность на предмет опасностей, возможных убежищ и прочих важных деталей, которые могли бы облегчить или спасти жизнь.

Сторми скользила взглядом по стволам деревьев, высокой, чуть примятой траве, вслушивалась в звуки, принюхивалась. Ничего определённого сказать было нельзя, но ведьма резко завернула вправо, продираясь сквозь траву и свисающие лианы и ветви. Почему-то идти вперёд или влево было не хотелось. Да и женский голос стал отговаривать её от этого опрометчивого поступка. И только через полкилометра разрешил повернуть в ту сторону. Почему? Сторми не поняла, свалив всё на блажь женской сущности. Это был единственный ответ пока что. Ведьма предполагала, что позже ей объяснят. Тем более, что мужской особо не противился такому маршруту.

«Паучьи сети», — всё же шепнула женская сущность, — «Это не обычные небольшие паучки, это громадные твари, в чьи сети может попасться и человек. Им плевать чью плоть грызть. Будь осторожнее, возможно где-то неподалёку их лагерь. Колонии точно дальше, совсем в глубине».

«Но как ты это узнала?» — удивилась Сторми.

«Ты не обратила внимания, что чуть впереди было несколько странно висящих лиан? Они просто прилипли».

«Ты боишься?»

«Разумно опасаюсь. Ты знаешь сколько всяких разнообразных тварей водится в этих лесах? И всех страшнее именно эти пауки».

«Боится-боится», — язвительно начал мужской голос, но Сторми отмахнулась от начинающихся разборок.

Сейчас ведьме абсолютно не хотелось отвлекаться на эту свару в голове, но от неё стреляло в висках. Именно из-за этого ведьма потеряла концентрацию и едва не ушла с головой в болото. Точнее ушла бы, если бы не резкий вскрик женской сущности, а потом толчок воздушного потока в грудь. Сторми грохнулась на попу. Это было больно. Ведьма поднялась на ноги и обиженно потёрла ушибленный копчик. Эта ругань в голове раздражала, а теперь ещё из-за неё она упала!

«А ну заткнитесь!» — рявкнула на обе сущности Сторми.

«Я-то помолчу, но эта тварюшка не собирается молчать». — тут же откликнулась женская сущность, хотя её мягкий тихий голос не вызвал новую вспышку головной боли.

«Тварюшка?! Что ты себе позволяешь, подселенка!» — а вот мужской не щадил свою хозяйку.

«Я, на секундочку, здешняя шиза, так что прочь из моей... Нашей головы». — всё тот же тихий голос успокаивал, позволяя немного расслабиться.

Сторми только раздражённо шикнула: мужская сущность никак не хотела внимать её словам. А от её ора череп готов был расколоться на два куска. Или даже больше. А ей нужно ясное сознание! Ясное! А сейчас что? А сейчас хотелось убивать всё живое. Просто потому, что ей было очень плохо. И как в таком состоянии трезво оценивать обстановку? А никак! Это не возможно. И ладно Сторми находилась бы в Светлом Камне, так нет, она в смертельно опасном болоте, где любая осечка может привести к трагедии. А пожить ещё хотелось. Хотя бы ради сестёр, иначе они обязательно найдут некроманта, устроят «весёлую» встречу и только потом упокоят обратно. Не факт, что потом не станут повторять. В садизме собственных сестёр сомневаться не приходилось.

Со всей злости Сторми ударила кулаком по дереву, из солнечного сплетения по телу хлынула волна магии. В волосах замелькали искры, вокруг тела завертелся вихрь — сила вырывалась наружу, окутывая свою хозяйку коконом, словно мягким одеялом.

«Вали отсюда, срочно!» — рявкнула женская сущность.

Весь её голос был пропитан страхом. Сторми, не до конца понимая ситуацию, рванула куда-то. Просто подальше от этого места. Она не слушала ни ругани мужской ипостаси, ни слова женской. Сейчас был только её страх. Липкий, удушливый. Ведьма бросила короткий взгляд в бок и похолодела внутри. Меж листьев мелькало что-то бело-розовое. Чуждые цвета. Это только придало скорости. Она стала вихрем, промчалась, не обращая внимания на препятствия. Ведьма чувствовала, как становиться ветром, быстрым, неостановимым.

Сторми практически вылетела на небольшую поляну. Она бы промчалась ланью дальше, но с другого края на неё смотрела странная женщина: спутанные каштаново-чёрные волосы, перепачканные в земле и чём-то белом, кожа лица была покрыта чем-то тёмно-коричневым, тонкие губы были изогнуты в кривой ухмылке, с одежды там и тут свисала паутина. Безумие — имя встреченной. И от этого становилось страшно. Женская сущность в голове Сторми материлась на кого-то.

«Передай мне контроль», — попросила женская сущность, — «это опасно».

«Нет! Нет! Нет!!!» — заверещал мужской голос.

«Пожалуйста», — взмолился женский.

«Как?» — всё же спросила Сторми, ощущая страх.

«Расслабься и позволь мне тобой управлять».

Что именно заставило ведьму подчиниться одной из сущностей, живущих у неё в голове, Сторми сказать не могла. Но она это сделала. Отстранённо наблюдая, как её тело поднимается в воздух. Ведьма ощутила резкий выброс магии, окутавший её безжалостным ураганом, пустивший по телу разряды молний.

— Штормовик... — хриплый голос пробился сквозь свист ветра.

— Да, — Сторми ухмыльнулась.

Ураган вокруг опал. Ведьма выбросила левую руку вперёд, а правую согнула в локте и отвела назад и вверх. Теперь кончики пальце левой руки смотрели прямо на сумасшедшую, а кончики правой — прямо в запястье левой. Из солнечного сплетения в локоть правой руки метнулась сила. От туда молния змеёй метнулась по предплечью, через ладонь правой руки ровнёхонько в запястье левой, через ладонь и грудь врага. Женщина тут же завалилась назад, распластавшись на земле. Больше не встанет, не после такого. Ведьма подлетела и осмотрела труп, не рискуя опускаться на землю. Женщина смотрела куда-то вверх. Точно мертва.

— Сама разобралась? — поинтересовался с сзади нежный переливчатый голосок.

Сторми резко развернулась и встретилась взглядом с миловидной девушкой лет шестнадцати. Это была фея. У неё были длинные волнистые белые волосы, большие голубые глаза, обрамлённые белыми ресницам, нежная бело-розовая кофта с рукавами до локтя, пышная юбочка чуть выше колен, и такие же бело-розовые сапожки на каблуках. Весь этот милый, нежный образ разбавляли аксессуары в виде разнообразных пауков. Через секунду Сторми поняла-вспомнила, что это не аксессуары. Это живые пауки.

— Арахна? — неуверенно спросила Сторми.

Девушка запрыгала от радости и захлопала в ладоши. Но не удержалась и грохнулась на землю. Сторми усмехнулась и протянула Арахне руку. Та улыбнулась, после чего легко поднялась на ноги.

— Ой! — испуганно воскликнула Арахна, взглянув на ногу Сторми, — сядь, там пауков нет, сейчас всё исправим.

Ведьма перевела взгляд на свою ногу и удивилась: голень была покрыта красным, тающим льдом. «Рана» — осознала ведьма. Но боли не было. «Из-за льда и молнии» — подсказала память. Да, правильно наложенное и вовремя снятое заклинание не только фиксировало кость, снижало кровопотерю, но и действовало как обезболивающее, а молния, проходя по нервам хозяйки, переключала всё внимание на себя. 

Тем временем Арахна усадила Сторми на землю, артефактом растопила лёд, обработала рану чем-то из аптечки, наложила жгут и принялась бинтовать ногу, крепя на голень шину. Сторми тихо шипела от пришедшей боли, время от времени матерясь. На Арахну это не производило никакого впечатления, она только крепила своей паутиной бинт, чтобы вся конструкция никуда не сползла.

— Спасибо, — сквозь зубы прошипела Сторми.

Арахна только отмахнулась и раскрыла неприметную сумочку на боку. Туда отовсюду устремились пауки всех видов. Казалось бы, что в такой небольшой объём сложно вместить столько членистоногих, но все они уменьшались, прежде чем нырнуть в розовую сумочку. Все призванные пауки уместились либо в сумке, либо уселись, словно украшения в волосах и на одежде.

— Теперь нам пора к Дарси, — улыбнулась Арахна ведьме.

— А она где? — при упоминании названной сестры всё существо Сторми превратилось в приготовившуюся к прыжку пантеру.

— Она? На Мелодии, в Храме Музыки. С ней всё должно быть в порядке, да и у нас есть приглашение от Керии. Она обо всём позаботилась. — тараторила Арахна. — И про Айси не волнуйся, за ней Дей приглядывает. И чуть что к Дракоше рванёт с ней.

— Спасибо, — медленно и тихо проговорила Сторми.

Фея пауков вновь проигнорировала её слова и, коснувшись руки ведьмы, телепортировалась, утягивая Сторми с собой.


	5. В лабиринтах сознаний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дарси, иллюзорный экшон и немного объяснений

В нос Дарси забился лёгкий кисловатый, но приятный запах травяной настойки. Лёгкий ветерок мягко трепал волосы, обдувая прохладным воздухом лицо. В то время как остальное тело было укрыто тонкой грубоватой тканью, которая едва ли могла защитить от нормального ветра. Но заклинание, а ветер был призван именно им, было направлено только на голову. Оно мягко холодило виски и лоб, чуть снимая мигрень. Она даже прошла, после дуэли. Или дуэль с Музой была когда-то давно? А мигрень просто совпадение? Дарси подавила желание нахмуриться и потереть виски. Она всё ещё находилась непонятно где, непонятно кто наложил на неё несколько заклинаний: на левой кисти должна была лежать грубая ткань покрывала, но она там не ощущалась, схожая ситуация была с правым бедром и боком. Хотя в последнем случае можно было определить место наложения точнее и, что было приятнее, площадь поражения была меньше.

Но самым главным было другое наблюдение: отсутствие чужого дыхания или каких либо шорохов. Чувствительный слух Дарси не улавливал ничего лишнего. Девушка чуть осмелела и выпустила мягкую волну магии иллюзий. Такое лёгкое касание даже менталисты не всегда могли почувствовать, не то, что маги других типов. А те, что могли, уже должны были знать, что девушка проснулась. И даже то, что дыхание и движения глаз полностью моделировали состояние сна, не должно было стать помехой. Во всяком случае Дарси могла выудить из памяти несколько подобных способов. Как ни странно, следить действительно было некому и нечему. Ни одного живого существа или хотя бы заклинания слежения. Дарси резко распахнула глаза. И хотя она предполагала, что придётся их тут же закрыть из-за резкого света, этого не понадобилась: кто-то позаботился и приглушил свет, а интерьер в тёмных тонах поглощал холодные лучи белой электрической лампы. Никакого бокового света не было. Дарси даже повернула голову и отметила, что тяжёлые парчовые шторы были задёрнуты, а подвязки свисали дохлыми змеями. Дарси слабо улыбнулась, скользнув взглядом по одёжному шкафу, сделанного из мелодийского тиса. Иллюзионистка была уверена, что именно из него была сделана вся мебель в этой комнате. Он был хорошим выбором за счёт своей износоустойчивости, прочности, а ещё он не фонил в магическом плане, как случалось с деревом линфейским, и приятным бонусом шло то, что мелодийский тис был тёмным деревом и подходил мрачной атмосфере комнаты. Единственной его проблемой была дороговизна, но эта характеристика объединяла все материалы с отсутствующим магическим фоном. Дарси была уверена, что если покопается в свалке под названием память, то найдёт причину. Но стоило ей начать рыться, а не пользоваться выпадающими фрагментами-ассоциациями, как осколки впивались ей в виски, принося нестерпимую боль. И похороненная под толщей мусора причина не спешила выпадать, словно её спрятали там. И Дарси бы не удивилась, если это сделала она сама: уверенность в том, что в её разуме можно копаться только с её ведома, не спешила исчезать. Дарси опёрлась правой рукой на покрытый хлопковой простынкой твёрдый матрас и села. С груди сползло покрывало, открывая простую белую футболку.

Дарси потёрла виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Она почти никогда не носила такие футболки. Или нет? Память вновь шутила свои шутки. Дарси спрятала лицо в ладонях, но тут же отняла их: мог смазаться макияж. Или нет? Она даже не могла сказать точно, носила ли макияж или нет. Сёстры точно нет.. Вроде бы. А вот она?

Дарси тряхнула головой, выкидывая странные вопросы. Какой к чёрту макияж, если она не может вспомнить свою внешность? Да и с сёстрами проблема: как будто две кальки наложили друг на друга и заставили смотреть на просвет. Будто кто-то не свалил все воспоминания в кучу, а похоронил всю важную информацию под тонной бесполезных мелочей. Или важных? Определённо важных. Вроде любое из воспоминаний можно как-то использовать, но как — непонятно. Но зачем это было сделано? Хотя если это делала не она, то это действие имело смысл. А ей? Только если в голову кто-то влез. Виски прострелило болью, словно кто-то пробил их тонкой длинной иглой насквозь. Впрочем, засовывая руку в заросли кактусов, другого Дарси как-то не ожидала. Разве что того, что будет не так больно. Это могло означать как предупреждение, так и своеобразное согласие.

Но кроме головной боли никакой реакции получить не удалось. Дарси задумчиво обвела взглядом комнату, ненадолго останавливаясь то на брошенном на комоде автомате, то на незакрытой пологом заклинаний лаборатории зельеварения, то на куче какого-то хлама на столе, будто кто-то просто сдвинул мусор в бок, то на приспособления артефактора, то на сгруженное в углу тренировочное оружие. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что под подушкой должен лежать пистолет и возможно нож. Дарси заглянула туда, там действительно лежал пистолет. Девушка провела по холодному металлу кончиками пальцев. Слишком холодному, для оружия, лежавшего в тёплом месте. А в памяти всплыл только один вариант: ледяная консервация. Но её не было на комнате. Дарси шепнула сканирующее заклинание, изучая магический план комнаты. Как оказалось, консервация была снята недавно, причём не тем, кто её накладывал. По закуткам всё ещё лежали ошмётки заклинания, словно остатки тумана, размётанного порывами ветра. Дарси осторожно прикоснулась к следам чар: семнадцать лет. Именно столько в комнату никто не заходил. Но сама Дарси здесь определённо бывала. Тогда сколько ей лет? Девятнадцать? Двадцать пять? Или много больше?

Вопросы только множились. И Дарси предполагала только одно место, где хранились ответы на многие вопросы: её сознание и свалка из воспоминаний в нём. Но в момент погружения туда Дарси всегда была слишком уязвима, как и любой иллюзионист. И полагаться на удачу в девушка не собиралась. Тем более что в магическом плане она не заметила особой защиты, только базу под малый охранный или, как его было вернее называть, сигнальный контур. Он не защищал от прямых атак, только предупреждал о приближении чужаков. Но сделать большой охранный контур не представлялось возможным: Дарси не могла сказать, как он должен был выглядеть, а о его существовании она догадывалась только из названия сигнального контура. Зато иллюзионистка знала, какими заклинаниями можно дополнить базу до полного контура. Дарси скороговоркой прошептала несколько заклинаний и довольно улыбнулась, практически видя, как завихрениями магии вставала тонкая ткань стены. Теперь любое вторжение впивалось укусом осы чуть ниже лопатки, выдёргивая иллюзионистку в реальный мир. А в дополнение Дарси окружила себя шёлковой завесой иллюзии. Только так девушка почувствовала себя хоть немного в безопасности. Осталось только разобраться с с тем, что было наверчено в её ментальном мире. И как бы ни хотелось отложить эту муторную и неприятную работу, Дарси глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с силами, и нырнула в своё подсознание.

Встретило её изуродованное преддверие: стволы деревьев словно почернели, словно обожжённые, листья воспоминаний лежали мокрым коричневым ковром. Дарси наклонилась и зачерпнула рукой горсть. В руку впилась тысяча иголок, словно листья ощерились маленькими, но очень острыми колючками. Но боль была всего секунду, на следующую рецепторы оказались перегружены: фрагменты памяти затянули в себя, заставляя Дарси захлёбываться ощущениями. Оглушительная тишина, разрывающие барабанные перепонки взрывы, тихий шёпот речной воды, звонкий смех Сторми... Всё нахлынуло одновременно, но вместе с тем отдельными потоками. Сумрачное ожидание спасения в камере-одиночке, безумные фигуры боя, плавная медитация на привале в походе, укачивающее волнами веселье очередной пьянки... Дарси одновременно была везде, но в каждом отдельно. Девушку всегда веселило удивление и непонимание не иллюзионистов, когда те узнавали об этой фишке. Наверное только те, кто работают с информацией, как та же Текна, могли понять всю прелесть множества потоков сознания, но им не с чем было сравнить.

Среди ощущений воспоминаний Дарси почувствовала-услышала звук, которого не должно было быть. В её сознании не должно было быть чужого скулежа. В её сознании, даже в преддверии не должно было быть чужих звуков. Вокруг запястья понимание обернулось веткой крыжовника: кто-то проник к ней в сознание. Дарси слилась с дымкой, что лежала лёгкой, почти не ощутимой периной, окутывая всё преддверие. Лёгким порывом иллюзионистка растеклась по пространству, выискивая источник звука. Туман отметался сразу: он окутывал её, мягко щекотал, но не пытался проникнуть под кожу, смешаться с ней, заменить собой. Наоборот, туман, прогибался под ней, ласково обнимая, укрывая, пряча в себе. И именно он помог Дарси добраться до связанного цепью раненного белого волка. Его серебристая шерсть где-то окрасилась в грязно коричневый, пасть была приоткрыта, а бока тяжело вздымались. Хотелось рвануть к нему, обнять и приласкать, залечить... Слишком уж он напоминал Айси. Её непутёвую сестрёнку Айси. Она почти протянула руку, чтобы коснуться белой шерсти, почти вернулась в человеческий облик, но остановилась: Айси не могла быть в таком состоянии. Сквозь туман струной протянулась ассоциация. Дарси частью себе обвилась жгутом вокруг струны, находя нужное воспоминание.

Это оказалось не единое воспоминание, а их комбинация. Сменялись декорации, лица, обстоятельства. Но только одно объединяло их все: Айси. Точнее её извечная ухмылка. Чтобы не случилось: простреленное лёгкое, переломанные кости, ожоги, — Айси всегда улыбалась и продолжала бой, а лёд выступал щитом, мечом, он заменял ей кости, жилы, сосуды, он сшивал ошмётки белой кожи, да так, что легко было спутать, где лёд, а где сама Айси. Сестра никогда не скулила побитой шавкой от боли.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Дарси полностью сосредоточилась на странном существе, не отвлекая части себя ни на что. Волк тяжело втягивал в рот туман, почти тут же его выплёвывая обратно, а его кровь впитывалась в землю, окрашивая грунт в алый цвет. Дарси рванулась назад, закрывая себя местным туманом. Девушка не собиралась выдавать себя так легко: вторженец прочёсывал местность вокруг себя и не надеялся на то, что девушка к нему придёт в форме чего-нибудь живого. И главное, враг знал, что туман и земля — прикрытие для неожиданной контратаки. Дарси соткалась из тумана, оставляя только лёгкую туманную накидку, накрывшую её волосы. Девушка позволила прядям тумана лечь на плечи, окутать её фигуру, впиться эфемерными нитями в землю, забирая под свой непосредственный контроль часть местности. Она могла бы контролировать весь мир, движение каждой песчинки, всё же это было её сознание. Но это было слишком утомительно. Распылять внимание на столь большую территорию было глупо.

Не скрываясь, Дарси предстала перед врагом. Свои в чужое сознание без приглашения не лезли: чужой разум был слишком личным пространством. А в разрешении там хозяйничать было даже больше доверия, чем в сексе. Слишком откровенно. Впрочем этот странный зверь так не считал, он дёрнулся в тяжёлых цепях, вновь заскулил. Дарси только чуть улыбнулась и ветром сорвала с него личину, обнажая истинную суть. Цепи не пропали, хотя сам зверь преобразился. Теперь перед Дарси лежала громадная шестилапая ящерица. Её гладкая, будто отполированная, чешуя отливала сливовым цветом. Из приоткрытой пасти торчали чёрные клыки, с которых капала бурая пена. Такие же чёрные когти оставляли глубокие борозды во влажном от крови и тумана грунте. Ящерица повернула голову в сторону девушки и уставилась на неё своими громадными жёлтыми глазами с чёрными полосочками вертикальных зрачков. Существо медленно моргнуло, будто пытаясь осознать, кто перед ним стоит, после чего задёргалось с новой силой, пытаясь рвануть к Дарси. А та только почувствовала вспышку боли в левом запястье от впившегося воспоминания.

_Дарси отстранёно всматривалась в мешанину цветов перед собой. Вспышки заклинаний за золотисто-зелёным фильтром щита виделись по другому. Но не это интересовало укрытую под щитами Фарагонды и Гриффин иллюзионистку. Стоя на розовом мраморе стены королевского замка Домино, Дарси пела, сдирая измученное горло и всматривалась в даль. Как-то краем сознания она отмечала сумасшествие грозы, росчерками молний освещающий силуэты сражающихся в небе двух пар. Больше никто не рисковал присоединиться к этим смертельным салкам. Две птицы — Паладин и Перевёртыш, что сцепились в безумном танце. Штормовой ветер сбивал их, швыряя в разные стороны. Громадные крылья стали даже обузой для них обоих. Но в то же время оба швыряли друг друга почти в эпицентр второй драки, надеясь на шальное заклинание или для помощи своему союзнику. Впрочем и Сторми с Тхармой, два ураганных шквала, сплётшихся во взаимном желании уничтожить ненавистного врага, не были против такого соседства. На пару с молниями воздух чертили тёмные, светлые заклятия, различные проклятия летящие во всех направлениях, к которым добавлялись стрелы, пули, ножи и всё, что с собой носили сражающиеся._

_Где-то внизу в снежном вихре сражались Белладонна и Айси. Лёд против Льда. На несколько метров от них расползалась мёртвая зона мороза: слишком низкие температуры были привычны для бабушки и внучки. Ни одна не могла заморозить другую, выпить жизнь холодом. И потому они мешали кровь со снегом, ломая друг другу кости тяжёлыми ударами кастетов, рассекая тонкую кожу острейшими клинками. Снег скрывал их и прятал противника, лёд мешал твёрдой стойке и сбивал с ног врага. Ландшафт менялся каждое мгновение от создаваемых глыб льда, наточенных зубьев, которые почти тут же разлетались битой крошкой._

_Но Дарси будто и не видела этого. Она смотрела сквозь поле брани, сквозь оседающую горечью на языке гарь. Дарси смотрела в глаза Лилис. И пусть их разделяли километры, они друг друга видели словно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Настолько связанные между собой иллюзионисты не считают расстояние. Лилис снова улыбнулась чуть насмешливо свысока глядя на свою кровиночку. У них были одни жёлтые глаза на двоих, те же каштановые прямые волосы. Несмотря на целое поколение между, их можно было бы назвать сёстрами: прожитые года никак не отразились на телах._

_— Пойдём со мной, малыш, — обманчиво ласково начала Лилис, украсив своё лицо тёплой улыбкой, — это будет не больно. Мы не хотим вам боли._

_Дарси даже не соизволила ответить. Зачем? Они обе знают, что Трикс не пойдут на сторону своих родных по крови. Лилис не нужны были слова, чтобы понять ответ. Достаточно было бледного лица, залёгших под глазами теней, упрямо сомкнутых слега побелевших губ: Дарси никогда при таких разговорах не показывалась с гитарой, петь и говорить было неудобно._

_— Я не хочу этого делать, моя милая, — продолжила увещевать Лилис, но вокруг её рук начало собираться недружелюбное сливовое сияние._

_Дарси отреагировала мгновенно, поднимая все возможные щиты и выходя из непосредственного контакта с родственницей. Но наблюдать она осталась, о чём, Дарси была уверена, Лилис знала._

_— Смотри, малыш, — её улыбка перетекла в жестокую усмешку, — смотри на свою судьбу._

_Магия под аккомпанемент речитатива заклинания стекла с пальцев Лилис на землю. Сливовое облако начало обретать форму: появился длинный хвост, длинное тело, из которого выползло шесть лап. Это была огромная шестилапая сливовая, в цвет магии Лилис, ящерица. Она уставилась в пространство своими желтыми с вертикальными зрачками-щёлочками глазами._

_— Знакомься, — горделиво-насмешливо произнесла Лилис, — Кошмар._

Кошмар... Дарси чуть склонила голову, глядя этой ящерице в глаза. Если верить воспоминанию, то перед ней подарочек от Лилис. Впрочем, даже если и оно врало, чужаку не место в её сознании. Тем более, что Кошмар, потеряв надежду разорвать удерживающие его цепи, начал растекаться туманом. Что против тумана цепи? Так ничего не значащая условность. Порождение мрачного гения Лилис рванулось к Дарси, стремясь окутать хрупкую девушку, сломать в своих объятьях, просочиться под кожу, заменить собой навечно. Дарси вскинула перед собой руки в защитном жесте, ей сейчас не хватало такой привычной глади ледяного щита Айси. Чужие клыки тумана врезались в прозрачно-голубую стену, чуть искрящуюся в тусклом свете. Лёд разделил Кошмара и Дарси. Иллюзионистка чуть улыбнулась и представила, как лёд растекается, становясь коробкой для вражеского зверя. Постепенно сужающейся коробкой. Туман внутри начал яриться, биться, но не найдя выхода на несколько секунд успокоился. Лёд обернулся хрупким стеклом. Кошмар одним ударом тяжёлого хвоста снёс преграду и, шустро перебирая лапами, продолжил переть к своей жертве. Дарси легко взмыла в воздух, выигрывая для себя пару секунд. 

— Ты не можешь бегать вечно, малыш, — елейным голосом Лилис начала ящерица, — всё равно догоню. Расслабься, больно не будет. Просто дай доступ и всё будет хорошо.

Доступ? Дарси на секунду опешила, после чего звонко рассмеялась.

— Прости, — девушка позволила себе нахально улыбнуться, — но нет. Даже если бы захотела.

— Это ты их заблокировала, — Лилис начала терять терпение.

— Это из-за ящерицы, да? — Дарси не могла отказать себе в удовольствии позлить столь ненавистного врага, хотя это было немного опрометчиво. — Могу себя понять.

Если прошлое воспоминание просто слегка кольнуло левое запястье, то от этого Дарси едва подавила стон боли. Во рту появился лёгкий привкус крови. Но девушка позволила себе в него погрузиться частью сознания, хотя и не сводила взгляда с врага.

_— Последний шанс, — отрывисто бросил король Орител._

_Дарси даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять: он решил применить экспериментальное заклинание, плод кофе, алкоголя и лёгкой безуминки Сторми. Иллюзионистка на пару секунд прикрыла слезящиеся от усталости, напряжения и гари глаза и потёрла их пальцами, воскрешая в памяти ночи, которые сестра провела работая над ним. Тогда его почитали скорее шуткой или интересной задачкой. А сейчас на него надеялись оставшиеся в живых, но не успевшие эвакуироваться жители Домино._

_— Сорок секунд, — бесцветно сообщила Сторми, приземляясь рядом с Дарси._

_— Продержу, — тут же мрачно откликнулась Айси._

_Дарси перевела взгляд на старшую сестру и завороженно следила, как та двумя отточенными движения полосует себе бледные запястья. Айси вскинула руки к небу, позволяя струйкам тёмно розовой крови течь по предплечьями, пачкать рукава тяжёлой куртки. Но стоило с пальцев чародейки сорваться заклинанию, как кровь, что выступала из порезов, начала обращаться снежинками, а вокруг последнего рубежа обороны вырос ледяной купол._

_Всего сорок секунд. Сквозь чужие глаза Дарси могла видеть, как король и королева Домино переглянулись и также перерезали себе вены на запястьях. Магия крови была лучшим подспорьем почти для всех заклинаний. Дарси осторожно прикоснулась к сознаниям Оритела и Марион, проверяя помнят ли они его. И только после этого начала обратный отсчёт хриплым от долгого пения голосом._

_— Валите, — рявкнула Сторми союзникам и на недовольные взгляды коротко пояснила, — я удержу только сестёр._

_Дарси позволила себе лёгкую грустную улыбку. Те, у кого были экстренные личные телепорты куда-нибудь подальше от обречённой планеты, не могли бросить своих. Первыми очнулась «команда Света»: жестами отдав дань уважения тем, с кем сражались плечом к плечу, они растворились в вспышках магии._

_— Двадцать._

_Дарси про себя извинилась перед друзьями, заменившими ей семью, и мягко подтолкнула их к уходу. Это было нарушением правила «не воздействовать на них своей силой», но иллюзионистка надеялась, что они её простят._

_— Жду вас на нашей свадьбе, — махнул рукой на прощание Авалон, обнимая за плечи измученную Лили и хватая за плечо Монтено._

_Сторми успела в последние мгновения передать маску Дафны и попросить: «сохрани». А Дарси только кивнула, глядя как скрываются за стеной чёрно-белых крыльев трое из её друзей. Сейчас было не до сантиментов, никто из тех, кто может свалить, не должен был оставаться на уже мёртвой планете._

_— Пять._

_Полыхнула последняя вспышка телепорта, оставляя под ледяным куполом лишь тех, кому была суждена тюрьма. Волосы трепал лёгкий ветерок, порождённый творящимся заклинанием._

_— Три._

_Сторми одной рукой вцепилась в Дарси, а вторую положила на плечо Айси._

_— Две._

_Ветер усилился, переходя в штормовой._

_— Одна._

_Ледяной щит рухнул, а Айси из последних сил сжала ладонь младшей сестры. Прародительницы довольно оскалились, предчувствуя победу._

_— Всё._

_Между королём и королевой Домино разрослась чёрная воронка, которая начала засасывать в себя всё живое. Дарси спешно скинула связывающую обороняющихся ментальную сеть и вцепилась свободой рукой в руку Айси, замыкая круг. Взметнулся штормовой ветер, окутывая Трикс и удерживая их от падения в бездну. Дарси зажмурила глаза и только крепче сжала ладони сестёр. «Держать!»_

_Закончилось всё через пару секунд. Вихрь слишком неожиданно унялся, и девушки полетели на землю. Сил хватило только чуть притормозить перед столкновением, но ни экстренное торможение, ни снег не сделали посадку мягкой. Послышался характерный хруст и короткий вскрик Сторми. Дарси взглянула на сестру и тихо выругалась: Сторми неудачно поставила ногу при приземлении, и теперь на ткани штанов растекалось кровавое пятно, а голень согнулась там, где в принципе не сгибалась. Открытый перелом._

_Но медицинскую помощь пришлось отложить. Хрустя снегом, к ним приближался Кошмар. Дарси обречённо рассмеялась: эта тварь не была живой и не отправилась вслед за создательницей. Кошмар шёл за указанными ему целями. Айси рывком поднялась на ноги и преградила путь врагу. Она могла выиграть всего несколько секунд, которых бы не хватило на восстановление сил. Дарси судорожно искала выход: становиться рабами Лилис не хотелось._

_Айси сдавала позиции. Времени уже совсем не было, а щиты самой Дарси вряд ли бы продержались ещё хотя бы минуту. Иллюзионистка глубоко вздохнула, решаясь, и зубами разорвала левое запястье. Магия разума и магия крови сочетались крайне плохо, но именно эту особенность девушка и хотела использовать:_

_— И пусть то, что является частью сути пробудит ото сна._

_А своенравная и дикая магия крови обволокла сознание каждой из девушек прочным щитом. Не имея сил к сопротивлению, Дарси позволила Кошмару войти в её сознание и через неё воздействовать на сестёр. А через секунду у него на глазах разнесла с помощью торнадо преддверие, разбивая словно фарфоровую вазу свою память на мелкие, но столь же острые кусочки. Погребая под горой мусора большинство своих знаний._  
  
Дарси кувырнулась в воздухе, уходя с пути ящерицы. Воспоминание жгучим браслетом обернулось вокруг руки, а после огненной змеёй скользнуло к шее. Его нельзя было потерять. Ни в коем случае. Кошмар оттолкнулся от воздуха и прыгнул в сторону Дарси, стремесь прикоснуться к фигуре. Девушка легонько качнулась в воздухе, вновь уворачиваясь от удара, и чуть склонила на бок голову. Они оказались в земляной клетке. Ящерица, вновь найдя взглядом противницу, дыхнула огнём, сжигая Дарси. Та только рассыпалась паром, обволакивая Кошмара и оставляя на его чешуе капли влаги. Тот попытался стряхнуть прорастающие сквозь чешую семена травы, но не вышло. Дарси рванула в угол, окутывая себя плотным коконом шёлка. В её щит вонзились отстреленные Кошмаром иглы. Но лёд уже сделал своё дело и заковал ящерицу в свои тиски и пробравшись под покров чешуи. Дарси подхватила рукой мячик, в который превратила врага, и вышвырнула его из своего сознания, обрезая связывающую их нить.

Дарси опустилась на мягкую траву. Несколько секунд она просто сидела, перебирая пальцами зелёные пряди, после чего откинулась на спину, ложась на мягкую перину лишь чуточку прохладного снега. Она лежала, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая запах озона. Но шею чуть жгло воспоминание, которое девушка опасалась потерять. Дарси осторожно сняла с шеи жемчужное ожерелье и выбрала одну из последних жемчужин, где было нужное заклинание. И тут же поблагодарила свою продуманность: к заклинанию намеренно было привязано контрзаклинание. На его подбор могло уйти много сил и времени, тем более, что Дарси могла пользоваться только базовыми знаниями о магии иллюзий. Но при этом была в этом действии некоторая самонадеянность: Лилис-то тоже могла найти это воспоминание. Впрочем не будь там контрзаклинания Дарси получила бы только отсрочку, которая бы зависела только от знаний врага в этой области магии. А полагаться на незнание противника — гиблое дело. Тем более, что единственная ассоциация, по которой можно было выйти на это воспоминание, была достаточно сложной. Точнее это даже была не одна ассоциация, а набор моментов, которые надо было держать в голове одновременно. Достаточно хорошая защита в данном случае.

Дарси с лёгкостью вынырнула в реальный мир и вновь уставилась на сиреневые с полосками индиго обои. Девушка глубоко дышала, прогоняла по себе магию, проходя по почти классическому кругу. Обычным кругом было: солнечное сплетение, руки, возвращение в позвоночник, таз, ноги и только в последнюю очередь голова. А Дарси начинала с головы и только потом уводила поток в руки. По отрывистым воспоминаниям именно так было правильно, хотя для сестры всегда гнали свою магию по классическому кругу. Но Дарси никогда не вмешивалась, принимая это как должное. Вот только почему она не могла вспомнить.

Окончив подготовку, Дарси вытянула перед собой руки и оглядела ладони и запястья. На левой руки лежал тугой бинт, а ладонь была чуть светлее правой из-за недостатка крови. Резать и так травмированную руку казалось плохой идеей. Как-то в голове мелькнула мысль, что Хелси за такое по голове не погладит, а ещё вероятнее прибьёт, после чего воскресит и только потом будет лечить. И что-то говорило Дарси, что это не всегда было фигурой речи. Девушка осторожно соскользнула с кровати и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь острого: рвать запястье зубами вновь не хотелось. В лаборатории нашёлся кинжал, наточенный, с чёрной рукоятью и намотанным кусочком красной изоленты. Память подсказала, что он как раз и использовался для того, чтобы брать кровь, один из наиболее сильных ингредиентов. Дарси вновь вернулась на кровать и над полом полоснула ладонь, оставляя дополнительную алую линию жизни. Заклинание, закреплённое магией иллюзий, прочиталось легко, но за ним тут же последовала пульсирующая боль от восстановления. Дарси откинулась на мягкое покрывало, убирая правую руку к себе на колени ладонью вверх. Это было не очень удобно, но запачкать столь мягкое и приятное покрывало кровью не хотелось сильнее.

Оставался последний штрих: очистить сознание сестёр от влияния кошмара. Дарси скользнула в своё подсознание, минуя преддверие. Она быстро огляделась, отмечая, что отдел отвечающий за жизнеобеспечение не тронут. Она конечно могла влиять в своём теле на всё, включая количество ударов сердца в минуту и выплеск гормонов в кровь, но играть с этим было опасно и не нужно на данный момент. Самое главное, что все эти функции в порядке и вне угрозы влияния чужаков. После этого Дарси перевела свой взгляд на два моста: первый был искусно вырезан из льда и переливался фиолетовыми красками подсознания, а второй, тунель урагана, едва ли был бы виден, если бы не подсветка из висящих молний и тонкой паутины иллюзий. Это были две дороги связи с сёстрами. Дарси замерла на секунду и, сосредоточившись, призвала свою копию, деля внимание.

Девушка вошла в сознания сестёр одновременно. Осмотр тоже не занял много времени: И Айси, и Сторми постарались и хорошенько приложили паразита, удерживая его в кольце собственной концентрированной магии. Если в тонкое полотно иллюзий Кошмар ещё мог осторожно вписаться, то пробиться из такого кокона было крайне сложно. Впрочем миры сестёр встретили настороженно и саму Дарси, на секунду два зверя вскинули клыкастые пасти, но обнюхав, магия почти тут же успокоилась и ласково обняла иллюзионистку в своеобразном приветствии. Всё же они были не просто названными сёстрами, как многие считали, они были сёстрами по магии, что делало их ближе даже единокровных родственников. Дарси осмотрела остатки Кошмара, проверила, не осталось ли осколков вне клеток.

Она почти закончила свою работу, как чуть ниже лопатки впилось жало осы: сработала сигнализация. Дарси выкроила третий кусок своего сознания и уставилась на вторженцев, пока остальные два очищали до конца сознания сестёр от влияния Кошмара и от защитных заклинаний самой Дарси. Тюль страха и отчаянья не стал для пришедших препятствием, его снесли силой самой Дарси. И перед чуть приподнявшейся на левом локте иллюзионисткой предстала разъярённая Хелси. Сейчас она в полной мере отражала своё прозвище: один глаз горел янтарным пламенем, второй сверкал агатом, а из носа и рта вырывались видимые струи воздуха. Истинный Дракон. Это было настолько восхитительное зрелище, что Дарси даже не сразу заметила пришедшего с ней Деймона. Впрочем она ему только чуть кивнула не сводя глаз с опасности. Плести себе иллюзии, что подруга не тронет, Дарси не собиралась.

Хелси даже не стала ничего говорить, только протянула руку в требовательном жесте. Дарси тут же протянула ей правую ладонь раной вверх, а про себя усмехнулась: Хелси не стала ставить обычные следилки, которые находились и сметались на раз-два, она поставила отслеживание состояние пациента, а Дарси это заклинание не проверяла. Дракон, уже давно привыкшая к исполосованным ладоням и запястьям, залечила порез одним движением руки. И только тогда позволила себе отвесить Дарси лёгкий подзатыльник.

— За всё хорошее, — обижено сообщила Хелси.

Дарси же просто обняла подругу, уткнувшись ей в ключицу. Это немного растопило Хелси, а к тому же к обнимашкам присоединился Дей, сгрёбший своими длинными руками обеих. Тихое умиротворение в материальном мире позволило закончить снятие защитных покрывал с личностей сестёр и восстановлением приглушённых связей. Сторми-то практически полностью уничтожила свою защиту, сметя её вместе с Кошмаром, а вот Айси только проделала дыры, словно в старом расползающемся одеяле. Но всё это уже было не нужно.

Но тут в реальности произошло ещё одно событие. В комнату словно ворвался ураган. Дарси перевела взгляд на вход и отбросила слово «словно». В комнату действительно ворвался ураган, его звали Сторми.

— Отдайте мне мою сестрёнку! — с порога заявила младшая из Трикс.

— Подожди, — отмахнулась Хелси, — у вас будет два месяца натискаться.

— В смысле? — в разговор вступила Дарси.

— Парам-пам-пам, — насмешливо-радостно начал Дей, — вы тут будете сидеть два месяца. А потом в Алфею, на четвёртый курс, — после чего на недоумение Дарси и Сторми пояснил, — это часть договора с сучкой-Фарагондой, но всё не так уж плохо. За эти пару месяцев вы сможете восстановиться, не привлекая внимания. Тут даже дуэли сможете устраивать. А мы будем к вам приходить и рассказывать последние новости.


End file.
